The Man and His Queen
by KatMadison913
Summary: Married life has come for Seth and Amethyst Rollins. Seth's knee injury and Amethyst's unexpected sooner return are the first of many challenges of WWE's Ultimate Power Couple. Is their love strong enough to conquer the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Amethyst's POV*

Seth and I have been home for a few weeks now. We're officially married for about a little over a month now and our honeymoon plans are on hold because of his knee injury. Also it's the new year. I'm out of action for another couple of months so I can take care of him.

Around eight o'clock in the morning, my morning routine begins. I gently remove myself from my husband's lovely grip and head towards the kitchen. Since I didn't want to have the stairs be a problem for Seth, we sleep downstairs to make it easier. Besides the bathroom downstairs has a shower anyways. Kevin awakens when I place his food in his bowl. I fix the Seth Rollins merch shirt on my body so the cheeky black underwear wouldn't show before making breakfast.

Our favorite flavored oatmeal is being cooked as the bacon strips bakes in the oven. A couple of eggs are fried. Coffee brews into Seth's drink while a couple of oranges will be my orange juice.

Kevin barks, catching my attention. "What's wrong Kevin?" I asked, looking down to him. "I already feed you." He simply sits and staring at me while wagging his tail. I then chuckle a little, "how about you go wake up Daddy and tell him that breakfast is almost ready."

He barks happily and runs towards to Seth, who's sleeping on the couch bed. The usual breakfast tray is plated and everything's ready. I get the tray towards the living room.

Seth's sitting up under the covers and petting Kevin on his lap with a smile.

"Morning husband," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hearing you call me that never gets old wifey," he smiles happily to me.

I giggled a little with a blush. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

We both enjoy our now daily meals in bed. Seth has physical therapy today and I need to do errands. So it's going to be a busy day.

"Miriam?" he speaks up, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You alright?"

"Yea, sorry Colby-bear," I said to him with a smile. "I'm thinking about what is going on for today."

"It's okay," he smiles back. "Hey let's do something fun tonight."

"Like what?"

"Let's play a few games outside of video games."

"Are you sure my husband? You prefer video games over other games."

"I know, but you like board games as well."

"Okay," I give in and smiled, "I'll buy a couple of board games for us to try something new."

"Thanks wifey," he smiles back, leaning in for a kiss.

I smiled again, meeting him halfway.

Our morning routine goes by on schedule. Seth requested for me to wear one of my strapless black corset short dresses. Since he loves to play dress up with me. Kevin joins us during the ride because after getting Seth settles at physical therapy because our fur son is getting a check up.

"Just call me when you are ready," I smiled to my husband.

"Okay I love you," he smiles back.

"I love you too." We join in for a kiss.

Then I head towards the animal hosptial for our son's daily check up. As soon as Kevin's settled, the lady at the desk says that she will call me when he's ready. I smiled and thanked her before leaving.

While driving towards the grocery store, my phone rings. I answered it and place it on speaker. It's Seth's former tag team partner and now business partner at the wrestling school that they own. Marek Brave and The Black & The Brave Wrestling Academy. Good thing because I was about to call him of how the school is doing. Everything was going good so Seth will be happy.

After grocery shopping, the car is filled up with food and drinks for the next two weeks. Without Seth helping, the time will take longer, but it's worth it because I am, taking care of my family and household. The kitchen is soon filled up once more.

I did my daily chores of cleaning and some workout routines before managing to get the laundry in the dryer when I received a call from Seth.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey my queen!" he greets as I feel him grinning.

"Hey my king," I giggled. "Are you finished with physical therapy?"

"Yes I am and I have some good news!"

Then my phone rings again and it's the animal hospital.

"Hey Colby-bear the animal hospital is calling me," I said to him almost hurriedly. "I'll see you in a few minutes and I love you so much!" I answered the other call while locking up our home, ending the call with my husband. "Hello?"

"Is this Miriam Lopez?" a female voice speaks through on the other end of the line.

"Yes it is."

"Kevin's appointment is finished and he's ready to go home."

"Alright thank you. My husband and I will be there within thirty minutes or so."

"See you then."

"See yea."

I place my phone in my purse and drive towards the physical therapy.

"There's my beautiful queen!" Seth grins, seeing me, offering a side hug, while with the crutches.

"I am so sorry about the call earlier love," I said to him, accepting the side hug.

"It's alright love it's about Kevin anyways," he says getting into the passenger seat.

"Kevin's appointment is done so we can pick him up," I get into the driver seat. "So you have some news?" I asked, starting up the car.

"The doctor says if I continue on with physical therapy like this, I wouldn't need the crutches anymore."

"Oh my goth really?" I smiled big to him.

"Yep the power couple will be back!" he laughs his Seth Rollins laugh.

"I love you so much Seth!" I giggled my Amethyst Rollins giggle.

"And I love you so much Amethyst Rollins!"

We kiss each other into an intense and deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Amethyst's POV*

Kevin's happy to see us when we arrived to pick him up. Everything was normal, nothing serious so we are happy with that.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked my family once we got settled.

The bed gets back into the couch whenever we are not sleeping.

"How about I take care of dinner tonight?" Seth asked, laying on the couch.

"You know you can't stand for long periods of time without hurting yourself," I reminded him, sitting down on the floor next to him with the load of laundry.

"Miriam," he says when I give him some of the clothing to fold, "you have done so much already, just allow me to help," Seth smiles, beginning to fold clothing.

"Alright Colby-bear," I give in with a smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Pizza and wings?" he suggests.

"Okay we haven't have anything good since our wedding."

"True, oh did you got your workout for the day?" he gives me the folded clothing.

"I only managed to get some workout sections within the errands, but not going to the gym," I sighed, placing the folded clothing in the basket. "I think I could go tomorrow, but I'm not sure."

"My queen," Seth says softly, gently moving my face so I can see him. "You taking care of me, Kevin, and everything means the universe for us," he kisses me passionately. "But I am worried because you're not taking care of yourself." Then he softly smiles to me. "In sickness and in health," he whispers, "all me to take care of you."

"How?" I asked softly.

"You go exercise after breakfast tomorrow and we can go out for lunch to our favorite sandwich place my treat," he smiles again. "And from then on, do your exercise after breakfast and if you have some free time do it again before dinner."

I smiled back. "Okay."

He kisses my lips again before I had to put away the clothes.

Seth orders the pizza and wings while I get the folded table out next to him. The Escape Room board game really catches my husband's attention gratefully.

"I just got some soda from the store so you don't have that in the order," I mentioned to him, setting up the game.

"Okay. An Escape Room game?" he asked once the order is set.

"Well Escape Room games require some really intense skill of thinking so we can test ourselves just how we do Crossfit mostly."

"How did I get an amazing wife as you?" he smiles.

"By being an amazing husband," I smiled, kissing Seth's cheek.

Once we got the introduction done, the door knocks. Seth already paid for everything so we just need to take it. I thanked the delivery person once I get the food. The food, drinks, plates, and napkins/washcloths are set up on the other side of the table.

Seth and I surprisingly work together very well. Even with the napkins and washcloths being dirty with grease and hot sauce are placed into the neat pile. By the end of the game, the final round, I am freaking out that we're running out of time, I don't know how, but we won the game before time went out.

"Wow," I sighed a sigh of relief, "that was intense."

"Indeed," he agrees with me. "But it was fun though," he smiles to me.

"Everything is fun to do with you Colby-bear," I smiled.

*A few days later*

Seth told me that physical therapy was brutal today while I was finishing up my daily workout. Maybe I can help him tonight.

"Hey husband," I greeted him softly with a smile.

"Hey wife," he greeted back through the pain.

"Let's get you home."

I help him into the passenger seat which he grunts in pain a little. Seeing the love of my life like this makes me sad. Really sad. My fingers run themselves in his sweaty ponytail, making his eyes filled with pain to meet with my sad eyes. Slowly my face leans in to kiss his lips. Seth kisses back quivering similar to him crying.

"Everything is going to be okay," I speak in between the kisses before pulling away.

The car ride home was silent between just the music from our CD's filling up the car.

Soon we arrive home. Seth uses the crutches to keep his balance as usual towards the household. I got him comfortable on the couch when Kevin came along to check on his daddy. The bed wasn't coming out tonight because I think it's best if we stay like this with me sleeping on the floor.

"Is there anything you want me to do while I am up?" I asked my husband.

"Hold me," he says softly.

Immediately, I drop to my knees to give him a hug. My arms wrap themselves around his torso as I press myself against his lean midsection. His arms wrap around me. I snuggle into him and I rub the small of his back into circles.

"If I didn't have you in my life," he speaks softly, running his fingers in my hair, "I don't know what I do."

"Colby," I speak softly as well, "we are taking our vows of 'in sickness and in health' seriously because no matter what I will always be there for you. I love you much."

"I love you so much my queen," he pulls me into a kiss.

I kiss him back, hugging him tighter.

"I love you so much my man. Everything's going to be okay," I whispered, looking deep within his eyes.

"Promise?" he whispers back, looking deep within mine.

"I promise."

Dinner for tonight's Lemon Dill Shrimp and Pasta. Ever since we return from the reception of our wedding, I have been making deadly sure that we're having healthy, but still good foods. Of course I let Seth take care of meals sometimes. The reason why is because I wanted to make sure that our health is good from Seth's recovery to when we return to the ring. Now that he had a bad day, I wanna make sure that he has a better ending to the day.

The small pop up table in front of the couch so we can have dinner where he lays like always do for lunch and dinner. Kevin's food bowl is in the living room so he can join us.

Once dinner is done and everything's put away, Seth wanted to take a bath to relax. Not a shower. I help him up to our bedroom so he can lay on the bed while I draw a bath for us. Warm water fills up our bathtub that is big enough for the both of us to take one together. Our display of white petals scatter around the tub, stairs, and floor as lavender bubbles joins in the warm water.

A few candles are lite up before I can get Seth. Our clothing gets removed from our bodies and on the floor. He carefully gets into the bath and somewhat relaxes at the touch. I get in behind him with my legs at either side of his legs. My right leg is being extra careful for my husband's injured knee.

I grab the shower sponge to dip it into the soapy water before starting to clean Seth. My other arm hugs him across his chest.

"Only you and Kevin can really calm me down," he moans at the touch a little, relaxing.

"Kevin and I loves you very much Colby-bear," I speak to him softly with a smile. "Your happiness mean everything to us."

"Life just fucking sucks," Seth says with a sigh.

"Hey now," I speak again, holding him close to me, "injuries happen a lot and always learn from them like mistakes. We're all human, we make mistakes in life."

"I know my queen and I love you so much more," he finally smiles.

"And as an award for that smile," I smirked, wrapping my legs around his waist, "you get two thirty inch legs wrap around you!"

He laughs with both my legs and arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Amethyst's POV*

Everything's going perfect after that day. Seth's getting better days in physical therapy, but I am not so sure that he will make it for Wrestlemania. Kevin just loves having both of his parents at home with him. I enjoy the life of being a housewife and caregiver. That's what he and I agree on. I'll be the housewife, but still be a wrestler. He also helps out with whatever he can do.

My daily workout at the Crossfit gym goes by on schedule until I received a call from one of my bosses. More like a voicemail since I didn't have my phone on me while working out. The phone pressed against my ear as the voicemail plays.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said to myself, shocked.

They want me back to the ring sooner than expected. I called them back just to confirm and it's true. My return is in two weeks, instead of another five weeks. How am I going to tell Seth?

"Hello?" the familiar soft female voice speaks on the other end of the new call.

"Mommy? Can I talk to you?" I asked, not hiding my worry and concern.

"What is it princess?"

"They called me back to return to ring, sooner than what Colby and I excepted. He's in no condition for me to be know that he's safe by himself. What should we do?"

"Hmmm," she hums, thinking. "A marriage isn't about to keep secrets. You should tell him."

"But what about his condition?"

"Colby can take care of himself. Is his family close by?"

"Yea, but a little ways from us."

"Well, go tell him what's going on and ask for his opinion."

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too princess. Good luck."

I hanged up to head back home. A plan forms in my mind while driving. Lunch will be all of his favorites so at least I can start with a positive note. Seth's playing his video games when I arrived home.

"Hey husband," I smiled to him.

"Hey wifey," he smiles back to me before returning to his game.

"I'm going to make your favorite for lunch."

"Oh? What's the special occasion?"

"No reason," I answered before leaving to the kitchen.

Soon lunch is ready. The table set up to Seth so we can begin to eat. My mind is racing of how I am going to tell my husband.

"Colby-bear?" I speak, finally finding the words.

"Yes Miriam?" he asked, looking at me in the eyes.

A pause was made before I take a breath. "They called me."

"For what?"

"They called for me to return to the ring in two weeks instead of our ideal time of five weeks."

That made his eyes widen.

"I don't wanna return to the ring with your condition like this," I said with my voice heavy in worry and concern.

"Miriam," he finally speaks with a smile. "It's okay to go back to the ring."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I can take care of myself, besides my family can help me anyways," he places his hand over my hand. "Kevin and I will be cheering you on from home while you are getting on track for the Women's title."

"But I don't wanna leave you in this condition."

"My queen, for me, please go to the ring. Not only our careers are there, it's also where we first met," he smiles softly.

"True and that's where you guys took me into the Shield," I smiled a little, remembering that day. "But are you sure you will be okay without me?" I frowned.

"I'll be fine wifey. Please I love you so much, do this for me."

No words are spoken. My eyes look deep within his eyes, thinking really hard for this.

"I love you so much too," I finally speak then smiled, "I'll return to the ring."

He smiles big, hearing this.

*Two weeks later*

The day came for me to return the ring. My stuff is with me as I get to the airport. Seth wants to be with me until I get onto the plane so his father drives us to the airport.

"I'll be with you as soon as I can," he whispers to me, holding me tight with one of his arms.

"I know, don't overdo yourself okay?" I hug him back tightly.

"Go get the title Miriam," he smiles, looking at me.

"That won't be a problem," I smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Our kiss is longer because we needed this. Possibly the only kiss for a long time. The plane's ready. Slowly I move out of his lovelily embrace and leave Devenport still looking back with sad looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*No One's POV*

Music of the Queen Bee herself Charlotte plays through the speakers. She appears out with the Women's title around her waist and in her ring gear. Some fans cheered while some booed at her.

"You know, tonight is going to be a little different," she speaks into the mic. "I'm having an open match for the title. So if any of the losers in the back wishes to have a title match with me. Well come on out!"

Everyone waits for the chosen opponent which is making the Queen Bee impaint. Finally music plays, but that everyone shocked. 'Bad Reputation - Joan Jett' with the screens turn very similar to Seth Rollins's entrance, but it has the lettering of Amethyst Rollins spread through the screens.

Amethyst Bones, now known as Amethyst Rollins, makes her return in a new fashion. Her ring gear is now Seth Rollins like in her normal style. Seth Rollins ring pants with a black corset with black sheer sleeves to her fingers that has freshly painted black nails. A choker wraps around her neck as her hair is in the signature messy look. New makeup of gray and black surrounds her big black eyes while the deep dark purple lips curls into a smile.

"Her opponent…...from Davenport, Iowa she's the Man's Queen, Amethyst Rollins!"

"No, no, no, no!" Charlotte didn't like to see her back.

"I'm back," Amethyst smirks into her mic, making all of the fans cheer. "Looks like the true queen has arrived."

"I'm the Queen!"

"Oh really? I don't see your king," she jokes, making everyone laugh. "Listen here Flair, I'm here by my husband's permission, that I am going to take the title from you tonight!"

She couldn't speak a word because she made the announcement for an open match night.

Amethyst runs into the ring for the match to start, but Charlotte gets out of the ring. The Man's Queen chases after the Queen Bee and grabs her to drag her into the ring.

"I'll make a deal with you!" Charlotte says with her arms out to defend her and on the mat. "I'll make a deal with you," she says again, but this time in the mic. "We can have your title match, but how about at Extreme Rules?"

"Sounds too safe," Amethyst remarks. "The last time that a Rollins plays safe, it stabbed him in the back." She glares at the taller female blond. "We Rollins will not play safe anymore. Three matches will be scheduled from now till Extreme Rules. If I win those matches at the best, then I get my title match."

"Yes anything!"

"Man you look like you seen a ghost," she chuckles. "What do you say, Flair? You wanna lose those matches for your title?"

Everyone chants yes.

"Yes," Charlotte then knows that she doesn't have the power to control this situation.

As soon as she said that, the bell rings for the match to finally begin. The new and improved Amethyst is beating the crap out of Charlotte with a mixture of what Amethyst Bones did and Seth Rollins.

After the match, Amethyst gets a call from Seth on facetime.

"Hey husband," she smiles, seeing his face.

"Do you know how hot and sexy you look out there?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Did I really turn you on?" I chuckled.

"Fuck wifey, you are so beautiful in anything you wear or do."

"Am I going to give you beautiful children?" I blushed.

"Miriam, I know you are going to give me beautiful and very talented children!"

"I hope our children will carry on the Rollins blood."

"If they don't, we'll be happy either way."

"Yea. Hey Colby-bear, I need to take a shower now-"

"Can I watch?" his eyes turn to dark out of lust.

"How about this," I smirked, "if you be good till I get back to the hotel, you can have all of me on the template," I winked.

"I'll be good if you are," he smirks darkly.

"I'm always good for you Colby-bear."

"Good. Hurry up love."

"Always will love."

At the end of the show, I head back to the hotel and take my shower there. Everyone wanted to welcome me so I was glad to get everyone. My long hair is wet and my body is dry. One of Seth's merch shirt covers my naked body, knowing he will love this look.

Facetime rings from the template that my husband gave me for Christmas. I answered it to see a shirtless Seth Rollins.

"Missed me husband?" I smiled.

"Very," he breaths, "I love it when your hair is like that over one of my shirts."

"I'm always a Rollins girl no matter what my man."

"Shall we my queen?"

"We shall," I smirked, moving my hand to block the reader's' view to end the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Amethyst's POV*

A couple months into my return and things have gone rather amazing. Now it's the beginning of March. Three matches with Charlotte have resulted me in winning. Now I am scheduled for the title at Extreme Rules since I have a feeling Seth will return at that time instead of Wrestlemania.

One day when I return from my daily workout to my hotel room, a barking sound perks up my attention from the other side of the door.

"Shh! Down boy!" a very familiar voice speaks in a loud whisper.

"Colby?" I asked wanting to know.

Then it went quiet.

I open the door and gasp seeing a beautiful sight. White rose petals make a trail to the bed where both of my wedding dresses are laying on.

"Hello beautiful."

"Colby-bear!" I smiled big seeing my smiling husband. "Hi Kevin!" I smiled more, petting our hyper terrier.

"I missed you Miriam," Seth smiles, pulling me into a hug to kiss me. "We both did."

"I missed you both as well," I smiled back, hugging him back. "You don't have crutches?" I asked noticing the lack of them.

"The doc said that I don't need them anymore just the knee brace."

"I'm so glad!"

"As for celebration of getting closer to getting back to the ring and back to you, we're going on our honeymoon."

"Are you really medically cleared for it?"

"Yes I am, I just need to be careful, but still focus on my physical therapy." He leans in to huskily whisper in my ear, "I'm also cleared to do other things."

I blushed, hearing that and he licks my ear.

"Wh-Where are we going and how long are we going there?" I asked, stutter a little.

"We are going two places for two weeks and stay at home for the last few days."

"Do I even have free time for this year?"

"I asked and they don't mind since you are ready for Extreme Rules." Then he smiles, "why did you choose Extreme Rules instead of Wrestlemania?"

"I wanna celebrate of winning when you come back and Extreme Rules seem to the be the ideal time now."

"You always are thinking about me," he smiles, then smirks, pinning me down on the rose petal covered bed.

Turns out the first location for our honeymoon is London, England. Which makes me happy because that's where the Victorian era was and London is where I always wanted to go to.

"Are we really spending a week here?" I asked with a huge smile, laying on our queen sized hotel bed.

"Yes Miriam," Seth chuckles, letting Kevin off of his letch. "You wear clothing similar to the victorian era." He joins with me on the bed. "Tired wifey?"

"Yea it was been a long flight," I smiled, snuggling up to his side.

"Indeed it was," he agrees, wrapping his arm around me. "Let's get some sleep my queen," Seth says softly, running his fingers in my long hair.

"I love you my man," I mumbled as I drifted into sleep.

"I love you too my queen," I hear him say softly.

The next morning, Seth and I work up early so we can enjoy a traditional English breakfast. Normal attire of black jeans and our merch clothed our bodies.

"So wifey you're beautiful," he comments with a smile.

"Thank you husband, you're handsome," I smiled back.

A light blush covers his face a little, making me a giggle a little.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, starting to eat the breakfast.

"First, after breakfast, we are going to the Camden Stables Market," he response surprises me gratefully.

"THE Camden Stables Market?" I asked, looking at him with widen eyes. "Can we shop there please?" my excitement spikes up.

"Of course we can, but be within reason okay?"

"Okay!"

Kevin doesn't want to go so we left him at the hotel, hopefully he will be a good boy while Seth and I are out.

The moment that my foot steps onto the grounds of the market from the Camden Tube, immediately I feel like a kid in a candy store. I didn't realize at the time that I was literally dragging my husband all around, seeing all of the sights and sounds of everything.

"Love?" he speaks up and that's when I realized it.

"Oh my goth! I'm so sorry love!" I freaked out, apologizing.

"Miriam it's alright," he chuckles. "Wanna go shopping?"

"You sure?" I asked, unsure about it.

"Yes my wife. Show me where you wanna shop, but only for three things okay?" he firmly says.

"Okay husband," I smiled.

Camden Stables Market is the next stop and I shop for three cute outfits at different stores, until I came across something that really catches my attention. It's a vintage victorian small hat in dark blue and a black sash with a victorian pendant and a small black veil. Very gorgeous. I managed to walk away towards the entrance, but my husband speaks up, "You want to get that?"

"But I was allowed to get three things," I tell him.

"I think I can do something," he smirks.

I smirked, shaking my head before placing it on my head and placing the veil over my face.

"What do you think?" I asked with a smile.

"Gorgeous like you," he smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you husband," I smiled again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

*Later that day*

Seth and I tributted us having a shopping day as today's workout because we were either walking or running around. Properly he was most exhausted.

"You okay love?" I asked with a smirk when he lays his head on my lap.

I am sitting on our shared bed while I run my fingers in his hair.

"Love, the real question is, are you happy?" he says smiling, turning his head to look up to me.

"Colby-bear, I'm always happy with you," I smiled. "You always make the best dates ever. I'm so sorry that I drag you everywhere."

"Miriam," he sits up to look deep within my eyes, "you always wanted to there and I want to make sure that we have the best first honeymoon," he smiles.

Hearing that it's our first honeymoon, my smile grows bigger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We lean in to kiss for a little while before getting interrupted by Kevin joining in with the love.

"Mommy and Daddy loves you too Kevin," I giggled a little as he licks my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Seth's POV*

Today's weather is cloudy out. Good because I wouldn't worry about my wife getting a sunburn. Trust me, I've seen it during the Shield days and it wasn't pretty.

So we got ready for a run this morning. Our plan for today is to bring Kevin with us for a morning run for all of us do exercise before heading back to get ready for the day.

Amethyst is wearing black sweatpants and a black tank top. Even in the most simple clothing she's the Fairest One of All. It makes me smirk because of her beautiful curves are popping out. She's turning me on without even trying.

While tying her running shoes, I get a jacket for her that matches her outfit perfectly and place it over her shoulders. A giggle escapes her natural lips when she felt it.

"I don't want you to get cold wifey," I smiled, wrapping my arms around her when she sit back up.

"You're so warm," Amethyst says softly, snuggling into my chest.

"Only for you Miriam," I smiled softly, caressing her pale, full cheek.

Kevin's ready to go with the cullar and letch that Amethyst gave him for Christmas. A black collar with green lines and a dog tag in a shape of a heart. The tag has his name on one side and our contact information on the other. The letch matches the color perfectly.

She happily takes the letch and we are off. Thankfully the park I was thinking of is within walking distance. I smiled, taking her small, pale hand in my hand. Always loving the feeling that my warmth is warming her up.

We enjoy our favorite time together, family time. It actually makes me see what our marriage is going to be like and I love it. Now we need a couple more children, both human and animal.

Amethyst, with Kevin, and I raced along the sidewalk to just get our daily workout and also fun. But at some point, I accidently ran into someone.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, helping to see its an elderly woman dressed in all black.

"Oh you did noth-" she speak sin a kind voice until she look sup to my wife.

An evil smirk curls on her lips, looking at her. Amethyst froze up in pure fear. I watch in wonder and confusion but then anger arose when the elderly woman whispers something that shook my wonderful wife to the core.

Then the elderly woman walks away, making Amethyst drop down to the ground!

"Miriam!" I called out for her worried, running over to her. "Are you alright?" I asked, extremely worried a this point, kneeling down for her aid.

She didn't speak a word, just stay there shaken up in almost deadly fear. Kevin look at his mommy worried and concerned like me.

"Who was she to you?" I asked scared if I was going to trigger something.

"H-Head….H-Headmistress," Amethyst quietly mumbles.

I wrap my arms around her into a hug. I look over to the direction of where the woman was, but she's completely gone.

'What's happening here?' I thought to myself. "Let's get back to the hotel," I said, picking her up bridal style.

Kevin follows us behind.

*Later that night*

Amethyst manges to calm down as she lays on me. I have my arms around her while I rub her back. I couldn't even imagine what went through her beautiful mind.

Then she moves up so she can look down at me. She simple stares at me for a few moments, gathering her thoughts before speaking finally, "I was placed up for adoption on the day I was born." My eyes widen in shock. Is she going to tell me everything? "As an infant, I was completely under nutrient. Getting sick almost everyday from lack of nutrient, lack of warmth, etc. Water was my only source of survival, but I only get it three times a day.

"As I grew older, there was an older male who was known as the babysitter." Immediately I knew where this going. "He really likes the children, both girls and boys. Very rarely the developed ones which there were very few.

"One did helped me and Layla from the babysitter until he was murdered by him when we were five years old. Layla's lucky for she got adopted at the age of seven.

"I was stuck with him getting seriously hurt and sexual activities for his pleasures. That's why certain things I refused to do," she explained her moments being uncomfortable during our personal time. "I didn't even call Daddy that term until I was ten years old.

"Colby-bear," she says the pet name for me in a softer tone, "I trust you completely because I know that you will never hurt me like what he did."

Amethyst closes her eyes as tears escape to fall on my shocked face. She has gone through all of that and trusts me? She trusts me and I give her my love.

I place my hand on the side of her face to cup it. The touch made her eyes open. Our eyes meet as I lena up to kiss her. This kiss is somehow different than any other kisses we had. It's like she finally lifted up something that was weighing on her beautiful, pale shoulders and she can now be fully happy. Which her actions are showing me she's really happy and free. Even though she said countless times that I make her happy.

"Whenever we are together like that," I smiled to her when we pull away, "it's about love. That's why I refuse to hurt you."

She smiles, crying happy tears. We pull into a kiss again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Amethyst's POV*

The next morning was a surprisingly good morning. Last night, Seth and I had the most amazing time ever. I fully trusted him with anything he wanted to try before and I didn't feel fear or anything, just happiness, love, and seriously turned on.

A familiar pair of lips press themselves against my lips, gently waking me up from my blissful sleep. My body stretches a little and waking up more.

My eyes open to see my smiling husband looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Morning my beautiful wife," he says huskily, leaning in to kiss me.

"Morning my handsome husband," I said softly, smiling, kissing him. "Did you enjoy last night?" I asked.

"Oh Miriam, of course I did," he pins me on my back making me giggle. "You're making me fall more in love with you by fully trusting me."

"I'm so sorry that we didn't do this before," I apologized.

"It's okay I understand," he assures me with a smile.

*The End of the Week*

Seth, Kevin, and I pack up everything so we can head towards the second part. Of course he won't tell me where it is. Unfortunately, the plane is late at night/early in the morning.

"Why are our flights during the night?" I asked my husband. Holding our spoiled little one.

"Because you love the night so much," smirked the architect.

"Of course you would say that," I smirked, shaking my head.

Kevin licks my makeup free face.

The plane ride is very tiring. Bundled up with a heavy blanket, I snuggle up to my husband's side with my head on his shoulder. Falling asleep was rather easy since Seth's really comfortable whenever I snuggle or cuddle with him.

My eyes closed as my breathing becomes soft and steady, but I still feel what's going on. Seth gently takes off my glasses so they wouldn't be broken. Although I didn't know where he put them, he cups my pale cheek so he can gently caress my cheekbone.

"I will always love you Miriam," I hear him say before fully asleep.

After landing back in the United States, Seth get us an Uber and we are heading towards our next location. When we arrived, I am surprised of two things.

One, we arrived to the Disneyland hotel and two Mommy and Daddy are there as well!

"Mommy! Daddy!" I smiled big, running up to them.

"Our little princess turn queen!" they smiled back, pulling me into a big family hug.

I haven't seen them since our wedding.

"Are you joining as well?" I asked with a smile.

"I wish we could Miriam, but someone needs to watch over our grandson," chuckled Mommy.

"Pluto might be jealous for us bringing Kevin to the park," Seth jokes with a smile.

"Also, Kevin might disrupt your fun as a newly married couple," Daddy's statement made Kevin look up with a whimper sound.

We chuckled.

Mommy and Daddy takes Kevin and we said our goodbyes. I believe Seth is giving me surprises because the next surprise made me almost pass out of excitement.

"Colby-bear," I am almost speechless. "You got the Fairy Tale suite?"

"Of course I did Miriam," he smiles. "The others are cool and fun, but when we have children."

"I love you," I smiled big, hugging him, almost making us fall.

"I love you so much more," he smiles big, hugging me back. "Let's get some well deserved sleep because tomorrow is Day 1 of 3 of Disney fun."

"Wanna know another fantasy of mine?" I smirked, looking up to him.

His eyes widen and turned on.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1 of 2

Chapter 8 1/2:

(Author's Note: It has been so long since I have been to Disneyland and I had a lot of fun of researching everything for the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy this experience as much I did hehe. Oh gosh, I hope I can get to go back again!)

*Amethyst's POV*

A smile curls up big and wide on my face the next morning. Our first day at Disneyland! Even though I've been here a few times before, this is the first time I'm going with my man.

Seth is still sleeping peacefully next to me, both of us naked from the night of passion last night. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I think about what he has done throughout our relationship together. After a very eventful year of us knowing each other, we started our wonderful relationship than six months later on Christmas Eve he asked me to be his wife. Another eventful year, trying to get the wedding perfect due to our crazy schedule and Seth's injury with his knee, we managed to get our wedding in a such a way that I didn't even know it can be possible.

Now we are having the honeymoon to the very best.

I lean down to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he moves his face so I'm kissing his lips instead.

"Morning my queen," he says sleepily, opening his eyes with a smile.

"Morning my man," I smiled back.

"Ready to get our first day here started?" Seth asked, sitting up.

"I am if you are," I answered.

"I know that you are," he chuckles.

We get our morning routine done before putting on the clothes for today. Seth's wearing his typical tight black jeans with a plain black shirt. I am happy with to see that he has his glasses on while placing his hair in the man bun.

My outfit for day is a new outfit that Mommy gave me from my Gotcha Day. The anniversary of my adoption happened in the family. She knew that I love the Haunted Mansion so much so the outfit matches it perfectly!

Black pants with black velvet floral designs matches the black floral designs on my purple boots. The purple matches the sleeveless blouse under my black blazer.

"What do we have here?" Seth asked about my outfit, wrapping his arms around my small waist.

"It's my Haunted Mansion outfit," I smiled, leaning against him.

"And I'm assuming we need to get onto the Haunted Mansion ride?" he smirks, twirling me around so I can face him.

"Of course! We need to!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please my man," I begged a little.

"Alright, alright, alright," he laughs at my begginess. "Hungry?"

"Yes please."

He surprises me again by having brunch at the Storytellers Cafe!

"Colby!" I am feeling so touched of how thoughtful my husband is.

"Come on my queen, we need to get some brunch before going to the park," he smiles, escorting me inside.

Seth helps me into my seat before placing our orders in.

A few characters came over to us, shocking me quite a bit. Meeko, Kenai, and Koda came over to me mostly, surprising me. Meeko is a fun little creature always making me laugh and he tries to steal some of our food. Seth was taking pictures of me and the little creatures, having a good time as well.

"Having fun my wife?" Seth asked smiling at the end of the brunch.

"Yes I am!" I smiled big. "I'm still surprised you brought me here."

"Of course I brought you here because you're my Disney Queen," he smiles, placing his hand on mine.

A blush appears on my smiling face as I speak, "and you're my Disney King."

My wonderful husband to pay for the meal which I let him because there's no way for arguing when it comes to something Seth wants to do.

When we are ready to go, he stop me from standing up to give me a present.

"Awww, husband!" I smiled, seeing the Disney autograph book with a pen.

"What's a Disneyland experience without an autograph book?" he smiles, giving me the amazing gift.

"Colby, you're so sweet!" I smiled, shedding a couple of times.

"Only for the woman I love and our future children," he smiles, holding my hand.

"I love you," I smiled more.

"I love you my beautiful wife," he smiles more.

Once we entered in, my eyes immediately widened at the park's beauty. It has been years since I have been here and it's like being a kid again.

"I still cannot believe you brought me here," I tell Seth, smiling and holding his hand.

"Disney has a part of your heart and I want you to be happy," he smiles back, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything you do for me makes me happy," I kiss him back on the cheek.

"Amethyst! Seth!" we hear a female voice appear in front of us.

I gasp happily with my hands up to my open mouth, "oh my gosh! Cruella de Vil! You know about us?" I asked as we hug her.

"Know about you? Darling! Your fashion is in now!" Cruella smiles big. "Especially when this dress matches the Haunted House perfectly," she comments, looking at my outfit.

"Awwww why thank you!" I smiled to her. "The Haunted House inspired me to wear this outfit." I twirl a little for her. "Which by the way, you're one of my favorites Cruella de Vil."

She smiles big again, loving what she's hearing.

"Can we please have your autograph, Cruella?" Seth asked with a smile as I bring it out.

"Of course, my darlings."

Cruella signs our book and I received a picture with her. Seth and I give her hugs again before we continue on.

"I've met one of my favorite villains!" I almost squealed when we continue on.

Seth chuckles as have our arms around each other. "Now I really know I married to a kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him confused.

"Oh nothing wifey," he smiles to me, assuring me.

I roll my eyes at this with a smirk.

Throughout the morning, Seth and I have met Jasmine and Aladdin which reminds me of Enzo and Syeira actually. Alice and the Mad Hatter are together which brings me back to my childhood where I always dreamed to have an unbirthday with the Mad Hatter and Alice at the table with Heir and Mouse.

After having a nice little unbirthday celebration with the Mad Hatter and Alice, Seth surprises me to have a tour at the Sleeping Beauty Castle. I'm having an amazing time here with the man I love. Each of the castle makes me feel like I'm in the storybook.

"True Love's First Kiss," I smiled softly at when Prince Philip wakes up Princess Aurora with a kiss, "works every time," I giggled a little.

"Especially with us," Seth smiles, drips me down a little to kiss me.

I kissed back and giggling.

More giggles appear out of my mouth when I hear the Flora and Merryweather fighting over Aurora's dress on either pink or blue. Luckily, we leave the castle with her dress being blue.

Speaking of Sleeping Beauty, when we walk around for somewhere to eat for lunch, I spot the Fairies! Oh my goth, they are so nice and friendly and very much like how they were in the movie. We got them to sign our book which we thanked them happily.

Afterwards, Seth escorts me to where we are going to get some lunch. The Village Haus Restaurant. Pinocchio is one of my classic favorites which I'm surprised that Seth remembers.

"Shall we dine my queen?" he asked like a gentleman with a smile as we head towards the entrance.

"We shall my king," I smiled back, loving his gesture.

The moment we stepped in, we are amazed of the how beautifully decorated atmosphere it has.

"Wow, I wouldn't be surprised that Geppetto made everything in here," I commented, still smiling.

"I wouldn't be either," Seth agrees with me.

I spot a hand menu for us to look through. Usually when Seth and I go through a menu like this for lunch or whatever when we go out, we will get a few dishes for us to share. Seth decides on his end the 1/3 lb Angus Pastrami Cheeseburger while I decide on the Grilled Chicken Sandwich with Apple & Cheddar Salad. We also got a soda for both of us and the Blue Monstro Frozen Lemonade.

While waiting for the lunch, some fans recognized us which we happily take pictures with them since they were nice to us.

"Thank you and have a nice day," I smiled to the fans before we return for the food.

"You lead the way my queen," Seth smiles as we got our trays of food.

"Hmm," I look around to see a table in a dark corner which makes me happy.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked me the same question again with a smile as we sit down at the table.

"You already asked me that husband," I giggled, "but I'm having a great time because you are here, Colby," I answered anyways with a smile.

"I want to make sure because you are the only one for me," he smiles as he holds my hand.

I smiled more. "I still cannot believe that you would do something this amazing, but this whole trip must have cost a lot of money."

"You don't need to worry about the money because I have been saving up money for this honeymoon for a few years," he chuckles.

"A few years?" I asked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the day when you debut as the newest member of the Shield?" he asked, getting the food situated.

"Yes," I tell him, while getting a sip of my soda.

"The moment when we crowned you as our Shield Queen is the moment that I fell in love with you and I wanted to do something really special for you," he confesses with love in his eyes and voice.

A blush appears on my face, surprised of Seth's confession.

I remember that day very well.

*Flashback*

*No One's POV*

Aj Lee just got her arm up in victory of winning her match with Nikki Bella when everyone goes crazy for the sound of "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield". She's confused, but she looks at the audience entrance of the Shield, she's immediately shocked.

Roman, Seth, and Dean are all dressed in their Shield outfits with their masks, ready for something. They turn their heads back to see someone joining them. Everyone looks at this in shock. Amethyst Bones shows up, wearing the Shield uniform of black Shield pants that is more for her feminine legs, black corset like top with finger length black sheer sleeves, and the Shield mask covers her lower half of her face just like the boys. She has joined the Shield after one week of being on the main roster.

She turns to her boys who looks at her back. Her head nods, telling them to follow her.

Aj Lee watches in horror as the men follows her down to the barricade. Seth helps her up through the wall since she still has problems with the barricade. He doesn't mind and she doesn't mind either.

Amethyst runs after Aj into the ring with her new low heeled boots. Dean, Roman, and Seth surrounds the ring. Bones send a series of punches and kicks to Lee who is becoming weaker.

"Finish her off!" Reigns calls out to Bones.

She smirks under the mask and nods her head at her leader. The fans freak out more when the men of the Shield slowly gets to the ropes, ready to get into the ring.

They get into the ring when Amethyst lifts Aj up on her shoulder. Bones performs her now signature move the Guillotine Drop! It knocks out Aj, but makes the men very proud of their newest member. She has improved a lot more since her debut last week.

Amethyst looks up from her knees to see her mentors watching down to her with proud looks on their covered face.

Roman pulls out something for the new member. In his hands hold a gothic headpiece that appears to a nice headband like material in amethyst gemstones. Lee manges to the ring so the Shield can do their own thing.

Bones look to each one of her mentors notice that they nod their heads and showing smiles in their eyes. Her onyx eyes grow big and wide in shock. She positions herself to one knee as if she bowing to them.

Her head lowers as Roman place the headpiece on her. The fans watches them crown her as their queen and they all cheered when she accepts the title.

Amethyst stands back up on both of her feet, smiling back to them.

Seth is the first to make the bond, than Roman, than their queen, and finally Dean.

*Flashback Ends*

*Amethyst's POV*

"Ready to go?" Seth asked smiling when we finish up lunch.

"Yes, I am," I smiled back.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2 of 2

Chapter 8 2/2:

*Amethyst's POV*

I mentioned to him that everytime I go to Disneyland, I always meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse because I remembered the first time ever I went to Disneyland when I turn twelve years old, Mickey and Minnie Mouse were the first ones I ever met. Especially Minnie because when she saw me, she smiled big and give me a hug while wearing her witch costume. That's the first time outside of my family and my very few friends from the orphanage that I felt loved and safe.

So we decided to head towards Mickey's Toontown and see what characters from now and until then we will meet.

"Hiya!" a voice startles us, but I have an idea of who it can be.

"Peter Pan!" I smiled when I see who it is.

"You know me?" he grins, excitedly.

"Yes I do, I've been thinking lovely thoughts ever since I was little girl to fly with you," I smiled to him, which made him really happy.

"Did Tinker Bell helped you get to Neverland?"

"Yes she did," I smiled again.

Seth asked him if he can sign our book which he happily does so.

"Are you two having a good time here?" he asked smiling while signing it.

"We are having a great in fact, I was thinking of going to your flight," I noted.

"Watch out for Captain Hook, he's the meanest pirate who ever lived," he tells us.

"We'll look out for him," Seth tells him with a smile.

My husband takes a picture of me with Peter Pan who we thanked before going our separate ways.

Along the way towards Peter Pan's Flight, Seth and I came across with Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. They're really nice. I even commented that I like her dress being blue, but Philip comes in to say that she's beautiful in either way. Needless to say that we had a good time with them. We got pictures and autographs.

Also, Maleficent is nearby. She and I are surprisingly similar to each other when it comes to something we got onto a subject on. Mainly on how we comment on Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. I always knew I have a Maleficent side in my Princess Evie personality, but I never knew how well she and I can get along. It doesn't surprise me that she didn't really smile in the picture, but I was happy to meet her.  
"Ready for Peter Pan's Flight?" Seth asked me with a smile.

"Yes I am, but I don't know how long the line is," I tell him as we head towards there.

"I'm sure it won't be too much of a trouble if we find a place in Toontown for dinner," he says, making me smile.

"Okay."

Peter Pan's Flight is a start of the few attractions that we were able to get on before the day is out. Mickey's and Minnie's houses are amazing to go to. I especially love Minnie's house.

Sure, it's full of pastel and pale colors like pink and stuff, but I have got to know how she keeps her house so clean.

"Hey Minnie, hello Mickey," I smiled to them when it is our turn to meet them.

Minnie offers me a hug which I happily accept it. The familiar feeling that I had with her when I was twelve came back.

Mickey offers a hug to Seth which he happily accepts as well.

"We just came from your house Minnie," I tell her with a smile. "May I ask of how you make your house so clean?" I asked her.

She moves around for an answer as she smiles.

"She said that she cleans everything whenever she's at home," a crew member nearby translate for us.

"I've got to know of all your secrets of running your house," I commented, making everyone chuckle.

"She will give you her secrets if you promise if you don't tell anyone," he translates again. "Daisy doesn't keep up with her promises sometimes."

"My wife will promise to anything," Seth chuckles.

I chuckled as well with my eyes rolled.

Mickey and Minnie are genuaries to sign our book with pictures as well.

"Thank you so much," I smiled to them.

Minnie hugs me again with that same feeling.

"Hey wifey," Seth speaks to me once we begin walking to where we will be having dinner at. "Unfortunately after dinner, we need to head back to the castle."

"May I ask why?" I asked him confused as we continue on.

"We need to get there early enough for the fireworks shows," he smiles to me.

When he said 'shows', instead of 'show', I immediately smile big.

The castle is light up for all of the shows as lots of colors, music, and amazing fireworks are everywhere. My favorite's the Forever Fireworks.

While being amazed of one point of the show with Flynn Rider and Rapunzel singing together, I feel my fingers being touch by my husband's fingers. I look at our touch first before looking up to see a smiling Seth Rollins with love in his eyes. A smile appears of my face, showing him my love before placing my head on his arm since I'm still a little too short for his structure.

Each song brings us laughter or we will be dancing a little to the music. The fireworks are so beautiful.

I softly sing to Seth the songs that I know which is almost of all of them as I wrap my arms around his torso which makes him either smile or chuckle. A single tear trails down my cheek. We are here with each other. Out of our love for one another and to our love for Disney. I wish he and I can live here in Disneyland.

Back at the hotel, Seth and I are on the bed under the covers, ready for bed when I am giving him thank you kisses.

"I really did good, didn't I?" he smirked with his arms around my waist.

"Husband!" I giggled with my arms around his neck. "You have done a lot of things that no one has ever done for me."

"Didn't your parents do nice things for you?"

"Yes they did, but not like everything all at once like this," I answered smiling. "They raised me to appreciate what we have and good things will happen on very special occasions. This is more than what I deserve."

"Miriam," he speaks softly before pulling me into another kiss. "You are the girl of my dreams. You're drop dead gorgeous, intelligent, and not afraid to get into fights when nessority and yet, you remain like a lady and old fashion." He looks deep with my eyes while having his forehead against mine. "Not many girls can do what you can do to running a household while still doing a successful career." Seth's smile frowns a little. "More than I deserve."

"We don't deserve each other and yet we don't care," I smiled before giving him a quick kiss while placing my hands on his chest.

"That's right," he smiles more. "Tell me what you think of me."

I giggled and shaking my head a little. "I love how you can handle my 'Never Settle for Second Best' lifestyle. You embrace my housewife attitude with respect and love, unlike many guys. You're handsome and very cute." He playfully groans at that. "Very sexy." He smiles again. "You embrace my weirdness from Disney, Broadway, Victorian Era, being a Romantic/Victorian Goth, and above all you respect my believes."

"Anything else?"

"You are truly are the Prince who has come to me," I smiled, pressing my forehead against his again, "the Prince who have I been wishing for to come someday for many years."

"I love you so much Miriam," Seth says the words softly and smiling.

"I love you so much more Colby-bear," I said it back softly and smiling.

We lean in for another amazing, sparks kiss.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(Author's Note: I know that it says I'm aware of mistakes within my stories on my profile. So I'm going to clear the air a little bit on Amethyst's age. She's born on October 31st 1993, making her at this time 22 almost 23 years old. The Shield took her in when she's almost 20 years old. Seth and Amethyst got together when she's 20 years old and got engaged after she turn 21. They get married a year later at the age of 22. I do gratefully apologize because it will drive me crazy if I don't do this note.)

*Amethyst's POV*  
Day 2 of 3 for our Disneyland trip for our honeymoon. Seth and I get ready for today as today's outfit for me is a dress outfit. A purple sleeveless knee length dress with a black belt around my waist while black tights cover my legs and feet. I put on a black long sleeved cover up to help with my arms. My hair is down and in waves as matching makeup paints my face in a settled way like Seth always wanted to be.

My husband is wearing his usual black t shirt and black jeans. He has his hair in a bun while his glasses are on like mine.

"Do you want to go to the Haunted Mansion today?" he asked me as he picks out the shoes for me to wear today.

"Yes please," I smiled while he placing them on like Cinderella as well.

"Alright, we will check out the what's around on the way there," he smiles to me.

"Okay!"

We re enter into the park after getting brunch again, Eric and Ariel are there by the entrance. I'm not a fan of the Little Mermaid, but it was nice to meet them. I even got to ask where is their daughter, Melody. They happily answered what she has been doing lately. Mainly swimming with her grandfather and playing with Max whenever she isn't working on school.

Seth and I got them to sign our books before bidding them a goodbye.

Along the way towards the Haunted Mansion, my eyes catch the sight of Belle in her villager outfit with Beast.

"Hello Belle, hello Beast," I greeted them with a smile.

"Oh hello, how are you today?" she smiles back.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" I asked her.

"Doing good. Have you two met anyone yet today?" she asked.

"We've Eric and Ariel earlier and met some yesterday," Seth answered her smiling.

"They sometimes visit us to our castle," Belle noted as I offer her and Beast to sign the book.

"Oh, is your castle closeby to theirs?" I asked them as Beast signs in the book.

"It's a little ways of a carriage ride, but it's always nice to see them again."

"Does she always ask if you all can go to the beach or something like that?"

"Oh yes she does, a lot of times when she and Eric comes over, she always wants to go to the beach more so than reading some of the books in the library."

"I wouldn't mind reading the books in your library," I smiled.

I can tell that Seth and Beast are having their own convertaction like how Belle and I are.

We thanked them after getting a picture with them.

"Belle is really nice," I commented with a smile.

"Yea, Beast is good as well," Seth smiles back.

After walking for a bit, the famous ugh Gaston has found us and immediately starts flirting with me which I friendly decline everything he has to offer me. Seth steps in saying that I'm his queen and making him to take me away from Gaston.

"Thank you husband," I smiled to him.

"You're very welcome wifey," he smiles back.

A few more characters came wandering around which some includes Jafar and Genie. We got pictures and they sign our book.

Lady Tremaine and Cinderella's Stepsisters are meet and greet characters which I am excited for. Seth's going to be on a crazy ride for this one.

"We have heard something about you two," I smiled to Anastasia. "We heard that you two can sing, can you?"

"We love to sing!" Anastasia grins happily.

Drizella grins happily as well.

Lady Tremaine gets the girls in position before starting with, " _The pear-shaped toad_."

" _Oh_!" Drizella and Anastasia starts to sing loudly. " _Sing sweet nightingale_!" they dance a little. " _Sing sweet nightingale, high above_!" they trail the word for a little while. " _Me_!"  
"Wow!" I smiled big and clap at their performance along with Seth who smiles big as well.

"I'm the prettiest one of both of us," Anastasia tells us smiling more.

"No I'm the prettiest one!" Drizella argues with her sister.

They both begin to argue with each other making Lady Tramaine to stop them as usual.  
Seth and I laugh their goofiness. Each of them agree on signing the book and taking a picture with me. Lady Tramaine tells the girls on how teach me on how to pose for the picture which I did with a smile. Seth laughs at the pose I'm doing.

"You're so cute when you are posing like an evil stepsister," Seth tells me when we leave towards the front gates of Disneyland.

"So I'm an ugly one too," I whined playfully with my whimper.

"Not ugly, but gorgeous," he smirks before pulling me into a kiss.

I smile to him before asking him, "when can we go to the Haunted Mansion?"

"If you be a good little queen from now and until tomorrow morning, than we can go to the Haunted Mansion tomorrow for our final day here in Disneyland," he tells me as we continue on walking towards the Main Street.

"Okay," I sighed before smiling.

Along the way towards where we want to have for late lunch/early dinner, my glass covered eyes catch the sight of characters of another movie I love. Mulan, Shang, and Mushu!

"Oh my gosh, Colby," I stop him surprised at the sight of them. "It's Mulan, Shang, and Mushu. They are rare characters!"

"Let's go meet them," he smiles to me.

"Hello you two," Mulan greets us with a smile. "How are you two today?"

"I'm doing well and how about you three?" Seth answers smiling again.

"Doing well," she replies.

"You are hardly seen around here," I tell them.

"Yea, training and going on missions from the Emperor mostly takes up our time," Shang tells us. "Have you met anyone today?"

"We've met a lot of people," I answered. "You three are some of my favorites," I smiled to them.

Mushu loves to hear that. Mulan and Shang notice our interest in training, especially from them. They teach us on some moves that they used during their training. Surprisingly we are pretty good at them. We got their autographs and pictures with them before heading towards Carnation Cafe.

"You having fun wifey?" Seth asked once we got our dinner at the table.

"Yes I am," I smiled softly, but he can tell there's something else.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, worried for me.

"I'm happy that we get to meet all of characters, but I didn't meet my most favorite characters," I tell him a little sad.

"Hey now," he smiles, holding my hand. "We'll meet your favorite characters, I promise. Tomorrow, I make sure that you are going to meet your favorite characters."

Seth's smile tells me that he's really willing to do anything for me to meet them. I smiled back, knowing that he's telling the truth.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
*Amethyst's POV*  
Our final day in Disneyland arrived too soon. Once we are done with DIsneyland, Seth and I need to check out the hotel where Mommy and Daddy will pick us up so we can head back home for Davenport.

But as of right now, my husband and I will enjoy our last day here.

Before I could even get ready, Seth chooses an outfit for me to wear today. Which makes me smirk because it's a dress outfit. After our shared shower, we get ready. My outfit is a sleeveless black modest black dress that went down to my knees. Since I don't show off my legs in public, my tights will do just fine, especially since I'm going with my flats.

A mirror shows me what I am doing for my hair. I'm braiding it to have it lay over my shoulder, similar to like Rapunzel which I have a feeling that we might see her. The usual makeup paints my face before heading out to the park.

The last brunch at the corner was bittersweet because we won't have anything like this for a long while.

"The Haunted Mansion is located by New Orleans Square which I believe some princesses are located there," I noted as we look through the map.

"Do you know which ones?" he asked me.

"I think Tiana and Pocahontas are located there, but I am not sure if they are," I answered.

"There's one way to find out," he smiles to me.

I smiled back.

With our arms around our waists, we head towards New Orleans Square. Along the way, my eyes widened behind my glasses to see Rapunzel and Flynn Rider! Tangled is another favorite movie of mine because of Flynn Rider being the most realistic disney character. Well at least he's being funny about it.

"Hi!" Rapunzel greets us with a huge smile. "I love your hair!" she comments when she and I hug each other.

"Awww why thank you, my inspiration is you," I smiled to her.

"Looks rather pretty," Flynn smirks at me, possibly flirting with me.

"Hey easy now, Flynn Rider or should I say Eugene?" I smirked back.

Rapunzel chuckles when I said that. "Only I can call him that," she tells me. "Do you want us to sign your book?"

"Oh yes please," I smiled to her, giving her the book. "Say, where's Maximus?" I asked about their horse companion.

"He and Pascal are somewhere enjoying the rides," Flynn answers, signing our book. "Mother Gothel have been coming back lately."

"Still wanting Rapunzel's magical hair?" Seth asked, joining in.

"Yes, she still wants to be young again."

We hang out a little more before Seth and I take pictures with them and thanking them.

"They're so nice," I commented about them with a smile.

"Yea they are," Seth chuckles at my happiness.

The next couple we have met is Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen.

"Hello there," Tiana greets us with a smile.

"Hello Tiana," I greeted back with a smile. "You're one of my favorite Princess Tiana," I said, hugging her.

"You're one of the reasons why she loves to cook," Seth tells them smirking, making me shake my head.

Princess Tiana and I go back and forth of our cooking techniques while Prince Naveen and Seth will talk about music and dancing. We even talk about Louis a couple of times which makes me more happy to meet them.

"You know what Miriam, how about you and Colby come over to my restaurant the next time you come to New Orleans?" Princess Tiana offers smiling.

"It's an honor," I smiled back big.

We have taken pictures and have them sign our book.

Seth noticed to it is time for us to get some dinner after riding the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. I really like it because it's romantic to me in the dark while on the water in a boat.

"A romantic boat ride in the dark and dinner, how sweet," I chuckled, holding onto my husband's arm.

"It will be sweeter once the day processes," he smiles and giving me a kiss.

We decided on having dinner at the Blue Bayou Restaurant nearby. It was a little interesting.

Seth and I order a House Salad, "Cursed Pirate" Fried Calamari and Octopus, Seafood Pasta, and Crème Brûlée. Most of it is delicious, but tasting the squid ink pasta in our Seafood Pasta is new to taste for us, but either way it is a good dinner.

While walking around for bit, I came across Pocahontas. I am relieve that she's not with John Smith because I prefer John Rolfe more so than him.

"Wingapo," I smiled to her and did her hand greeting as well when it is our turn.

"Oh, wingapo," she greets back smiling, doing the greeting as well, happy to hear the Powhatan language. "How are you two doing today?" she asked us still smiling.

"We're doing good," I smiled back. "Where's John Rolfe?" I asked her.

Her face light up to hear that. "Well, he's been busy with being the new governor of Virginia since my father accepts him as one of our own."

We talk a little more before having her sign our book and have pictures.

After meeting Pocahontas, Seth finally has us get in line for the Haunted Mansion. Which I am really excited for, almost to the point of jumping in excitement. Seth laughs at my excitement.

My most favorite part is the dining room table where the ghosts are having a nice formal dinner.

"Maybe someday," I commented with a smile, imaging hosting parties like that.

"Someday will come," I couldn't have sworn Seth said that under his breath, but I couldn't be sure.

The smile on my face grew more when we see the ghost in between us in the mirror, surprising Seth.

After the Haunted Mansion ride, it's starting to get later in the day, meaning we need to head back towards the entrance. The closer we get to the center of the park, I'm starting to get sad because of different reasons.

"Miriam?" Seth notices this. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," I smiled softly to him. "I'm just a little sad that's all."

"Sad about what?" he asked as we stop where we were.

"I'm sad that we won't be able to come back until a long while and I haven't seen my favorite characters," I admitted, showing him how sad I am.

"Hey come here," he says softly, pulling me into a hug. "We are going to meet them."

"But we need to get back to the hotel," I tell him, hugging him back.

"Come on now," he smiles to me. "We aren't leaving until we meet them, okay?"

I smiled softly, nodding my head.

Seth and I pull into a kiss before heading towards the entrance again.

Before I knew it, Seth pulls on my arm a little with a huge smile while taking me to a location. I look up to see Snow White and the Prince! I smiled big to my husband and we head towards them to meet them.

"Hello Snow White and Prince Florian," I greeted with a smile, curtsy to them.

They seem to like that I know the Prince's name.

"How are you doing, Princess?" Snow White asked me with a smile.

"I'm doing good," I answered still smiling.

"What's your name?" the Prince asked smiling, offering a hug.

"My name is Miriam," I accepted his hug before hugging Snow White. "This is the first time that I have seen you around here," I tell the prince.

"I know, I came for Snow White because I love her," the prince smiles to Snow White and giving her a hug.

"Awwww!" I gushed at the sigh of them just like how Snow White does while she loves her prince.

"Has your prince come Princess Miriam?" she asked me smiling.

"As a matter fact, he did!" I smiled big to my husband, telling him to come over.

"I'm her prince that came," he chuckles, joining over to us.

"And what's your name?" Snow White asked him.

"I'm Colby. Where are your little friends?" he asked her.

"Oh! They are all working at the mines looking for diamonds!" Snow White answers with a smile.

It's such an amazing feeling meeting Snow and her prince who did a rare appearance. She even give me some tips on cooking, baking, and cleaning which I am so going to use for my everyday daily life. Definitely not going to use apples, especially from strangers.

Seth and I have pictures with them, both individually and together.

"Happy my queen?" my husband asked me with a smile.

"Very happy my king," I smiled back, hugging him. "I get to meet my favorite princess and prince."

"How about meeting your favorite villain?" he asked smiling with a chuckle.

Something about his tone didn't see like his usual joking self.

"What do you-" I begin to ask, he gently turns me around to see the most beautiful Disney villain ever.

My eyes widened behind my glasses as the Evil Queen smirks at my shocked presence.

"Oh my gosh, your majesty," I managed to speak softly when Seth pulls away a little. "It is such an honor to be in your presence," I tell her, bowing down to her in a cursy.

"It has come to my attention that your king informed me that you have been wanting to meet me ever since you were a young princess," she says being the beautiful evil queen.

"Yes your majesty," I tell her. "My mother raised me just like how you raised Snow White, but with in addition on how to be beautiful."

"But of course not as beautiful as me."

"Of course, not as beautiful as the true Fairest of Them All," I smiled to her.

"No smiling," she tells me, "smiling causes wrinkles."

I didn't smile for the rest of the amazing talk with the Evil Queen. She's just as amazing and evil as she is in the movie, but I can tell she has a soft spot. I have received beauty tips on being the Fairest of Them All without up oneing her. The Evil Queen signs our book.

"Even though you don't smile," I speak to her, "may I ask for a picture with you please?"

"Well, since you asked nicely," she says.

Seth takes a picture with us posing very similar to each other without smiling of course.

I immediately attack my husband with a series of kisses when we got back to the hotel.

"Damn, I really did good for you," he's in a daze of the kisses.

"Husband, you have done something that no one has ever done before," I smiled big to him with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "You actually got me to meet the Evil Queen along with Snow White and her prince!" I kiss him more

"Wifey, we don't have time for more naughty time," he tells me, trying to pull away.

"Don't act like we haven't done it before," I smirked at him, kissing him again.

He finally kisses back and pins me down on the bed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Amethyst's POV*

We didn't arrive back home until like sunrise or something like that. Kevin is in my lap along the way towards home. At first I thought we were going to our two story house, but we arrive to something I wasn't expected to see.

"Colby, why are we here?" I asked about the beautiful victorian house, getting out the car.

"Our new home!" he grins, answering my question.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused and surprised.

He pays for the cab ride before turning to me.

"You always wanted your own Victorian dream house," he smiles while wrapping his arms around me and Kevin. "When you left to return to the ring, I immediately went to find this place and have our house sold."

"You sold the house?" I'm in shocked.

"Yea," he nervously chuckles. "Are you mad?" he asked, sounding unsure about it.

"Mad? Oh no, never. I'm just surprised that's all because this is considered as my barbie dream house!" I smiled big and wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss. "Even the colors are perfect!" I smiled more while looking over to the grays and blacks.

Kevin happily jumps out of my arm and runs towards the double doors.

"I want to give you the world Miriam," Seth smiles and taking me by the hand, "and having your dream house here in my hometown makes the world more perfect," he looks deep within my eyes.

"The world is perfect because I have you," I look deep within his.

Hearing this made him smile more and he picks me up bridal style, surprising me gratefully.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised, giggling.

"I have always wanted to do this!" he laughs, walking over to the double doors.

So cheesy, yet so romantic!

Seth manages to open the doors with me in his arms. Kevin runs in happily to enjoy our new home.

The inside of the house is everything I always wanted as well, especially the kitchen! My dream kitchen! Garnet counters with black appliances and ivory tiles and floor tiles with hints of black titles. An island with a breakfast bar with perfect match bar chairs.

Our favorite furniture are joined with new furniture to go with the flow of what we always wan in our dream house which I originally thought it was our old two bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms home, but this is perfect.

My husband shows me everywhere of our forever home. Four bedrooms with three and a half bath with a swimming pool, great backyard space for Kevin and more animal children, human children, and gatherings.

I just cannot believe he has found our dream house. A victorian like characteristic house with modern touches and in Seth's hometown.

"And this is my favorite part!" Seth grins, leading me to the master bedroom.

A gasp of happiness escapes my lips. Green walls with victorian lace designs surrounds the black victorian furniture. Pictures and old merchandise of us are in different places on the walls. Blackout curtains cover the windows, not letting the sunlight.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked me with a smile.

"I love it!" I smiled big to him. "It's perfect."

"I'm so glad that you love it," he pins me down on our rather comfortable bed with a smirk, making me giggle. "We need to get some sleep now my queen," he tells me, kissing me.

"May I ask why?" I asked him a little confused.

We had a lot of sleep on the plane ride here.

"That's going to be a surprise wifey," Seth chuckles.

"Whatever you say husband," I chuckled as well, rolling my eyes.

He smirks, kissing me before we get ready for bed in the early morning. That's new to hear and say.

Seth wakes the three of us up around one or so in the afternoon. That surprises me because usually we aren't morning people, but since it's the afternoon, we don't like to wake up from sleep, especially deep sleeps.

So I'm dressed in black jeggings and a black corset with long sleeves when my husband told us we need to get ready for the rest of the day.

"What are we going to husband?" I asked him after feeding Kevin with dog food in his bowl in the kitchen.

"First of all, we need to get our wedding outfits," Seth grins big and happily, bringing the four bags from our closet and place them on our dining room table.

"Why do we need to have our wedding outfits?" I asked, really confused, walking over to him.

"Do you remember that we decided on not doing pictures together on our wedding?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist while looking deep within my eyes.

"Yea, because of your knee," I tell him still confused, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, since I feel so guilty of hurting my knee before our wedding day," my heart broke at those words, "I've decided since my knee is healed up enough, we can finally do our wedding pictures," he smiles lovingly.

My eyes widened in shock and I smiled big and wide at this. I really wanted to do our wedding pictures, but we never came to it because of Seth's knee situation.

"Colby-bear, for real?" I asked really excited.

"Yes, Miriam," he smiles back happy as me. "The photographer will meet us at a hotel in Moline for our wedding pictures together."

"Isn't that a little far from here?" I asked, still new to the state.

"Not really wifey. It's only like ten minutes away from here."

"Oh I see."

Kevin wanted to go with us, but since the hotel doesn't allow animals there, he needs to stay here.

Having the photographer taking our bride and groom pictures feels amazing. I feel the familiar love from my husband and he felt it from me. Our favorites are when he holds me by the waist and we look at each other deeply in our eyes with smiles.

Seth loves me just as me love him.

We take pictures in our ceremony attire and reception outfits. I was surprised that at some point Seth and I pose a few times as Snow White and the prince.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Amethyst's POV*

Waiting on my husband's arrival from home is one of the longest times of my life. I wanted to wear something cute for him, especially since this Sunday is Wrestlemania 32. So I had on his favorite short dress black and lacy while showing off my tights covered legs.

My feet are getting more anxious in my black and white flats. The screen shows me what's arriving, landing, or whatever. Seth's flight will be arriving soon and I'm getting more excited. I haven't seen since our honeymoon a few weeks ago. Oh gosh, I miss him and our beloved fur baby Kevin very much.

Soon later, a text is send to my phone, telling me where my husband is. Luckily I'm at where I'm supposed to be at. Lots of people appear from the entrance. My glass covered eyes look all around in the large crowd to find my husband.

Soon I finally found him. He sees me and smiles handsomely. He too is wearing his glasses.

"There's my beautiful wife!" he grins, running over to me.

I giggle and pull him a hug which he pulls me into a series of well needed kisses.

"I've got you something," Seth smiles, getting something from his bag.

A gasp of happiness when I see a stuffed black and white bunny.

"Awwww, he's so cute!" I smiled big, accepting him. "Thank you husband," I thanked him and hugging the bunny.

"A little something for you when we are separated," he explains smiling.

"You're so thoughtful!" I smiled back to him.

"And are you thoughtful too my wife?" he smirks to me.

My smile turn into a smirk. "I have the room to ourselves for the weekend until when we leave for the next location after Raw."

"Is there more?" he asked smirking more.

"We shall see my very handsome husband," I smirked again before kissing his cheek.

When Seth and I arrived to the hotel, the sexual frustration grew more into tension. The moment when the door closes behind us, he wraps his arms around my hips and placing a kiss on the bare skin of my shoulder.

"You said that you are thoughtful as well," he speaks huskily against my pale skin. "What do you have in mind?" my husband asked, making it hard to think of ways to approach.

I smirked, quickly of something.

"Well Mr. Rollins," I speak still smirking and turning around to face him, "you have arrived just in time for your appointment so please come this way so we can get you ready."

"Appointment?" he asked confused.

But when I place him on the bed on his back, he got excited.

"First, you need to be dressed for your exams," I speaks as if I am a medical assistant.

"Okay, what should I wear, nurse?" he asked with a smile, playing along.

"Actually, Mr. Rollins, now I am a medical assistant," I tell him, tugging on the ends of his shirt. "The doctor will be examining your knee and overall wellbeing. If you are cleared, she will diagnose you on how she will spend her freetime from tomorrow morning till Monday Night Raw," I explained with a simple smile.

Seth watches me take off his shirt over his head. The more he watches me, the more he's getting hard of this.

"Well Mr. Rollins," I speak again once I get him in his black boxers, hair down, and glasses on, "I will inform the doctor that you are ready for your exams. Also," I pull out of our cellphones, "we don't allow cell phones here."

I put the phones on silent, making his eyes grow big.

A giggle appears out of my mouth when I see him seriously turn on.

"The doctor will be in shortly Mr. Rollins," I smiled innocently before turning around.

*Seth's POV*

"The doctor will be in shortly Mr. Rollins," my amazing wife smiles to me innocently before turning around to head towards the bathroom. She hasn't done anything and already she turn me seriously on. Man, I am on lucky man.

Since I didn't have anything to pass my time, I have to wait with a hard on. Great, just plain great. Luckily, it wasn't for long.

The restroom door opens and immediately I see a rather beautiful and very sexy sight.

Amethyst is leaning against the door frame, sludged down a little and her right leg is stretch out with her bare arms are holding her up on the frame. One her body didn't have the outfit she had on earlier, now she's wearing a very sexy, yet classy black dress that reminds me what a sexy nurse looks like, or in my case, my sexy gothic doctor.

Her short, but oh so gorgeous legs are covered in black fishnets from her waist and down to cover her feet. The dress is a mini dress that went down to the middle of her thighs with a deep sweetheart neckline to show off the perfect amount of her cleavage. Short black sleeves that has its own choker wraps around her shoulders and neck. White belt like stripes are on the sides of her stomach. A black medical hat with a white plus size matching the one under her chest. Lastly, there's a black mask with a horizon sign on it as her matching like glasses makes her even more sexier.

She stares back at me with her eyes big and doe like as she stands up straight to walk over to the bed. Amethyst points to herself before placing the same finger on where her mouth is under the mask, telling she isn't going to speak a word. Which I am already with it because of how sexy she's making horror is.

My sexy wife gets on the bed and I can tell that she's smiling under the mask with her eyes showing it. Her cold, very soft hands place them on my right ankle, making me jump a little at the coldness. She looks at me worried if she did something.

"Your hands are cold that's all," I answered her.

Amethyst raises her hands up close to her mask and blows hot air on them, but with the mask on it didn't get to her hands. She then rubs them together for some more warmth.

Low moans appear out of my mouth as she begins to massage my ankle and up to my knee. They are gently being careful with my knee which I'm grateful for. When they get closer to my upper thighs, I knew immediately what she's doing. Being all sexy, horror like, and yet she's going to tease me until the real event. What a very naughty doctor she is.

She repeats the actions on my other leg which she got to a normal pace. Once she's done with my legs, Amethyst leans in closer to tease me more around my midsection, which a few times I told her to touch me where I need her to do, but she didn't obeyed. She simply looks at me with her big eyes and shook her head for a no and then giggles a little in silence. You're torturing me Amethyst!

Her hands moves up to my stomach and than to my chest as she straddles me. I knew what I am getting into. Amethyst always enjoyed my chest so it wouldn't surprise me if she will spend more attention there. She does so like I expected. I watch her focusing on my chest and shoulders. A smile appears on my face at my wife's thoughtfulness. Amethyst knows how sometimes it is hard for my knee some days and turns it into some well deserved time for us.

Her eyes look deep within mine.

"You're making me fall more and more in love with you," I tell her seductivity, looking deep within hers.

She smiles behind her mask before finally removes it. "You're making me fall more and more in love with you," she tells me, making me smile.

My gorgeous wife leans down to kiss which leads to more stuff that I have been waiting for.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Amethyst's POV*

Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame finally arrives. I'm so glad that I have Seth as my date like last time. Oh my Goth, last year's Wrestlemania weekend, we were engaged to be married and this year's Wrestlemania weekend, we are husband and wife.

"Husband, I'm back!" I called when I entered into the hotel room after my last workout section for the day.

"Hey wifey," he greets back with a smile, laying on the bed to rest his knee.

"How's your knee?" I asked, walking over to his side to give him a kiss.

"It's doing good for now," my husband answers, pulling me into his lap gently. "Now that I have my drop dead gorgeous wife with me."

A blush covers my pale cheeks at his comment. "Do you want to get ready for the Hall of Fame?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course," he smirks, knowing what I have in mind.

I giggled as he gets off the bed which that's when he picks me up bridal style, causing me to gasp!

"Colby! Your knee!" I freaked out, trying to get out of his grip.

"It's going to be fine, wifey," he chuckles, tightening his grip a little more. "I'm allowed to pick you up now without hurting my knee just like when we came back home from our honeymoon," Seth chuckles, taking us to the shower.

After a long shower, he and I get ready. Our outfits for tonight arrived earlier today and knowing my husband, he wants to show us off. So I have no idea what my dress looks like.

"Keep your hair down wifey," Seth instisted.

"What? You're going to to have your hair up," I tell him playfully glare at him.

"Yes, but you look very sexy with your hair down," he says seductivity with a smirk while pulling me into a kiss while wrapping his arms around me.

I smirked into the kiss and my arms wrap themselves around his neck. Whenever Seth wants something from me, he will approach this method on me whenever he wants something from me.

When he finally show me my dress for tonight, I immediately get excited. My dress is a midnight blue victorian dress with straps that shows the perfect amount of my cleavage. A big smile curls on my face as I feel the beautiful fabric against my pale skin as it fits beautifully on me. Ebony black hair falls into curls as two matching blue roses gets place on my hair on the left side.

Makeup of matching colors paints around my eyes as my glasses won't be on me this time.

I barely put on my necklace for the night when Seth came over behind me watching me in the reflection in the mirror. He's all dressed up in the men's version of my dress with a black and midnight blue suit. My husband kisses me on the shoulder.

"Gorgeous as ever," he mumbles in my pale neck as his arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Drop dead gorgeous."

"Handsome and sexy as ever," I smirked to him.

"We seriously look perfect," Seth smirks his Seth Rollins smirk to the mirror.

"So perfect," I smirked my Amethyst Rollins smirk.

"Shall we my queen?" he asked, offering his hand to me.

"We shall my king," I answered, accepting his hand with mine.

As soon as we got to Hall of Fame, Seth and I are immediately greeted with interviewers and pictures. Which at this point in life, we are so used to it by now.

Some questions were about my upcoming match with Charlotte and what's happening with Seth's injury leave. Others were like this:

"You two recently got married," one interviewer tells us, "are there plans for children in the future?"

Seth smiles to me as I look up to him, asking him to answer it.

"We do want to start a family," Seth begins to answer to the interviewer smiling, "but as of right now, Amethyst and I would like to settle down, figure out some stuff for our life now."

"When it got closer to our wedding day," I join in with a smile, "I moved to Davenport, Iowa from Los Angeles, CA. So it's a big step for me to move on the other side of the country in order for me to be with my husband."

"Was it a big culture shock for you?"

"Yes it was because I am used to like big cities and hearing crazy stuff on the news, but now it's living a small town and being nice and cozy at home."

"Are there things in Davenport that you like the most?"

"Believe it or not, I love the rainy and snowy weather there because it's almost always hot and warm in Southern California which it is hard for me since I burn real easily."

"Once you guys have children, are you planning on raising them in Davenport?"

"I wouldn't mind," Seth smiles.

It makes me smile. "I wouldn't mind either, but I do want them to be familiar with California as well."

Soon later, Seth and I managed to find Dean and Renee along with Roman and Galinda. We love hanging out with each other at the Hall of Fame. No authority is going to stop us from being with brotherhood and sisterhood.

Everyone had a great time. Amazing legends accepted into the Hall of Fame. Fans enjoy the event just like us. It's just perfect.

Seth and I head back to the hotel. We did stayed a little while with our friends after the Hall of Fame.

"Tired Miriam?" Seth asked me when we got to the hotel room.

"Yea," I answered with a tired smile.

He opens the door with an arm around my waist to gently push me into our room. I immediately smiled at what the hotel service have for us. Dark candles are lite into the dim darkness as our white rose petals scatter around the freshly neat bed. Also, a bottle of our favorite champagne is in a bucket of ice with two goblets.

"I figured you want to some relaxation before Wrestlemania," Seth smiles to me, holding me close.

"Especially when I am in a fatal four way with Mercedes, Ashley, and Rebecca?" I chuckled.

Seth chuckles while settling us down on the bed.

"My wife in a fatal four way before a champion match at Extreme Rules, man I really am one lucky man," he jokes, pouring some champagne in the goblets.

I giggled at his playfulness.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Amethyst's POV*

The Raw before Extreme Rules is the scheduled time for Charlotte and I for our signing the contract of our title match. I am getting sick of the feud between us. Unlike her, I have no interest in getting the title yet, but since the fans want me to to become champion, I'm going through this.

She wants to go first which I allowed her to do so, not wanting to have an argument early on. If it was my way I want to go in, figure out the contract, and sign it, but in this world, there is no such thing as 'go in and get out contract signing'. I appear out with my music of 'Guillotine - Yadi' while wearing a black corset with a halter strap and classy neckline and black jeans. My personal low heeled knee length boots are laced up under my jeans as my simple jewelry of a black choker, black small earrings, and two black bracelets.

A smile appears on my natural lips as I hear the fans chant my name more so than Charlotte's.

Stephanie McMahon awaits for me with Charlotte in her chair. Her glare is shooting at me as she think I'm going to have my guard down. She's dead wrong. Our stare down continues as I sit across from her in my chair.

"Alright ladies," Stephanie speaks into her mic. "This Sunday at Extreme Rules, the match for the Raw Women's championship will be at the end of the Pay-Per-View as the main event."

The fans cheer.

"Charlotte, you have been obsessing over Amethyst lately because she is not like you at all," Stephanie begins to make nonsense, "but why? Why obsess over a wannabe queen?"

I glare at her. That's so weak.

"What's not there to obsess about?" Charlotte smirks into her mic, making me to glare at her. "She wants to be a queen, but she's just a little girl who needs a tan."

My eyes rolled in annoyance. Wanna play this game? Alright, let's play.

"But I'm not spending all of my daddy's money to be fake because I'm too embarrassed of my own looks," I speak into my mic.

She immediately glares at me at this.

"Now ladies," Stephanie chuckles, gets involved in between us. "No need to pull triggers-"

Charlotte cuts her off.

"Well I am not with someone who is really my sugar daddy and doesn't have the religious views as me!" Flair stood up on her feet.

The term 'sugar daddy' is foreign to me. So I was a little confused of what she meant for a second before making more nonsense.

"At least I have only one husband who loves me for me," I continue to glare at her while on my feet as well.

I seriously don't want to pull triggers, but she started it.

Without saying another word, my hands grab the pen and contract to sign it, but something catches my attention.

Stephanie sees my reaction to a line in the contract.

"Awe yes," she speaks, "you two will have a male company, but Amethyst, you cannot be accompanied by a member of the Shield."

Everyone in the audience did not like this and quite frankly, I am so mad at this. Charlotte can have her father and I can only have someone outside of my Brotherhood. The Usos and the Rock, aka Roman's cousin, might be my only options in terms of trust, but...suddenly an idea began to form in my mind.

A simple smirk appears on my face as my hand signs away on the challenger's line. The smirk continues to be on my face when i offer the contract and pen to Ms. Flair.

She continues to glare at me in hatred even to signing on the champion's line.

We shake hands to seal the deal, but than she slaps me across the face. My eyes widened at the action. She made my head to turn forcefully to the side where I am facing the camera. I feel a little numb because a slap like that will bring back memories from the orphanage. It doesn't happen a lot, but it does happen.

I manage to look back at the tall blond only this time emotionlessly and my eyes back to normal. No words are spoken for a few moments before I speak into the mic, "WWE only needs one queen. I am here to get my throne. See you at Extreme Rules, witch."

My mic drops when a glare replaces the emotionless stare. I leave the ring with my music playing and a secret smirk curling up on my face.

Later on in the show, I am sitting on some abandoned equipment in backstage with my arms around my legs as my face on my knees. The slap brought back memories. Memories from the orphanage. Somehow things like slaps on my face and anything similar will bring them up. I haven't been to a therapist or anyone, but I believe I am have some sort of PDSD. Which it confuses me sometimes because sometimes the actions will appear during my matches. I only remember maybe a few times that the memories came and the ref needed my opponent to win even when I'm scheduled to win.

My phone vibrates a few times next to me. Roman and Dean texted me. They know that once the memories come up, I need some time alone in the darkness.

'Hey, the show is almost over, are you okay?' Roman texted me.

'You okay, kiddo?' Dean texted me.

'I am okay. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel a little later,' I texted them back.

Just than my husband calls me.

"Hello?" I answered it softly.

"Are you alright my queen?" he asked me softly, already knew what happened.

"I'm alright my king," I admitted, still a little sad. "I wish you are here Colby-bear."

"Me too Miriam," he says, just as sadly as me. "Kevin will come with us the next time that we go on tour together."

"I can't wait," I smiled a little. "Umm, Colby-bear?" I speak, remembering something.

"Yes Miriam?"

"Ashley mentioned a 'sugar daddy', but it's foreign to me. What does that mean?" I asked him, confused of it.

"Usually anyone at this age will know what that is, but due to your upbringing, there's some modern words you don't know."

"True."

"Well, a sugar daddy is an older man who is with a much younger partner in a sexual way," he begins. "It's a relationship like how you and I have. They don't think of marriage, children, or even a future together. There's no love, just the younger partner will give the older man sex for him to give her material possessions or whatever relating to money."

"Then she said that because of our age difference and us taking care of each other?"

"Yes, but we love each other so much that we're not a sugar daddy/sugar baby situation," I can feel him smile on the other end of the line.

I smiled a little more. "I love you husband."

"I love you too wifey. Please get to the hotel with Joe and Jon."

"I will I promise. Tell Kevin that I love him and miss him too."

"Promise."

"See you later."

"See yea."

As soon as he hanged up, my thumb scroll down to the one contact that I need to call to.

"Hello," the familiar sound of male appear at the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's me Miriam aka Amethyst Rollins."

"I had a feeling you would call me," the owner of the voice smirks.

"I have an idea in mind for new training and I know you are the one that I can go to when making a surprise to the world," I chuckled.

"We start tomorrow morning."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*No One's POV*  
Tonight's the night that Charlotte Flair will be getting her wish. The champion have been obsessed with the Rollins Queen due to her lack of interest becoming champion. Now there's a catch, both girls need to be accompanied by a male, but Amethyst must not choice a former Shield member. So she cannot choose her husband or her boys.  
Charlotte Flair have chosen her father, no surprises there. The Shield members join at commentary because the only thing they can do to be a part of the match. Seth surprised the world by a return earlier in the Pay-Per-View so now he can support his beloved wife in her match which is the last match of the show.  
"So, Seth? What are your thoughts about your wife choosing a different valet for this match?"  
"My thoughts? My thoughts!" he exclaims at him. "I get terrified when something happens to my wife when I am completely in the dark of what's going on!" Seth's freaking out.  
"Dude, chill man," Dean says to him, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure Amethyst won't pick anyone you are uncomfortable with."  
"It's going to be okay," Roman says to Seth, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Music of Amethyst Rollins 'Guillotine - Yadi' plays with the famous quote of 'Like a Queen!' blasts through the speakers before blasting some of her husband's music. Her music changed since she came back from her honeymoon because it fits her character and personality more so than 'Bad Reputation'. All of sudden. The music cuts off. Lights go out to surround everyone in darkness.  
Familiar music of Raven shocks everyone gratefully. Lights get back on and there he is. Raven's in his famous attire and sitting on his chair. Seth became even more shock and seriously worried.  
Amethyst finally makes her appearance, but she's different. She's making a mockery of Charlotte Flair by wearing a dark gray robe with black feathers and top with the crown that her husband gave her. Her makeup is inspired by the raven. Lots of makeup for elegance and dark beauty. Also, Seth noticed that her hair is slightly different, but he couldn't figure out what.  
Queen Amethyst Rollins glares deadly at Charlotte and raises her arms up, telling everyone that she's the true queen of WWE. Raven stood up from his chair and walks up behind her and glares at Ric Flair.  
The former Shield members watch their beloved queen leads the one wrestler inspired her to become a wrestler to the ring. Queen Amethyst gives Charlotte one last glare before turning to the steel steps.  
Raven helps her through the robes and help her remove the robe from her body to reveal her usual ring gear.  
Charlotte simply glares at Amethyst and raising her title to show her she's the champion. The gothic beauty usually doesn't tell everyone she's the champion, but she take the title and raise up it up over her head. The champion looks shock as everyone chants 'yes!'.  
The ref shows the belt to everyone.  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Raw Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger….from Davenport, Iowa, accompanying to the ring by Raven, Amethyst Rollins!"  
She raises her left first into a punch like she did countless times during the Shield days.  
"And her opponent, she is the Raw Women's champion, Charlotte!"  
Charlotte shows pride of her being champion.  
The ref begins to the match and the bell rings.  
Amethyst and Charlotte have a stare down before the taller blond pushes the shorter black haired girl back, but she stops the motion from sending her flying. She mirrors her action and the Flair went back flying to the ropes which she uses to run over to Amethyst to throw an arm to her.  
Rollins quickly ducks under her and puts Flair into a jawbreaker. That gives her some time to put the champion into the DDT. She pins her, but only gets two.  
The fans chat 'Amethyst Rollins' because they want to see her as champion. She can feel her husband and brothers want the same thing, but just like her, she doesn't mind of getting the title or not.  
"Remember your training!" Raven screams at Amethyst.  
Amethyst surprises the whole world of new move and how much she has improved. In Charlotte's mind, she's trying to figure out what she needs to do to still have her title. Rollins move her leg under from Flair's legs while on the mat to make Flair fall on her back. Quickly she pins her, but almost got the three.  
Everyone didn't like it one bit.  
Raven is staring down at Amethyst, telling her to do more. Before she could even do anything else, Charlotte grabs her and throw her to the mat by the hair from behind. Amethyst's hands quickly holds her hair in place while it looks like she's holding her head in pain.  
Charlotte pins her happily and thinking she got the win, but only get two.  
Her father gets the ref's attention, causing distraction.  
The queen bee pulls out something from her boot which looks like a handheld spray bottle. With one hand holding Amethyst's head up so she can spray her eyes!  
Everyone sees that as unfair, but since the ref didn't see the weapon of choice, the match continues. At this point, Seth's worried for his wife because she cannot see anymore.  
Charlotte raises her arms up as she smiles to the fans, thinking she got the fans on her side, but gets booed at. While she was getting booed at, Amethyst's quickly crawls over to her side of the ring to Raven. Her eyes are closed in pain from the mace spray. Her makeup is ruined and dark tears are appearing out of them. If they were open, everyone can see how bloody red they are.  
Now Seth, Dean, and Roman are seriously worried with what's happening with Amethyst. They're even on their feet, looking at her with different emotions.  
Raven pulls out something from his pocket. It looks like a dark gray scarf. Amethyst quickly takes it and wrap it around her head to cover her eyes. Once satisfied, she stands back up on her feet with using the ropes for support.  
Confusion surrounds her in the whole WWE universe. Charlotte and Ric sees this as an advantage for Charlotte to win the match.  
Amethyst looks back at Charlotte with the seriousness in her covered face and body language. The blond simply smirks as she walks forward like the black haired does. Flair goes for a slap across Rollins's face, but Amethyst quickly catches her arm into a tight grip. The action shocked everyone including Charlotte.  
A smirk appears on Amethyst's lips and she tightens the grip with one hand. It makes Charlotte slowly go down a little in pain. She flips her into a spin at least three times around the ring before putting her into an armlock.  
Flair screams in pain at the pull. The ref checks on her to see if she wants to tap out, but she doesn't want to even when the pull is increasing.  
Raven smirks and slow claps, signaling Amethyst to release the move now. She looks over to his direction and processes. Rollins grabs Flair by the hair, pulling her to her feet. She throws her to a turnbuckle and comes in running to hit her fully before getting onto the second rope to send a series of punches of her head. After the thirteenth punch, Amethyst jumps off back to the mat.  
She walks back to the center of the ring before turning back to the champion.  
Ric Flair unexpectedly runs into the ring to attack, but once again Amethyst is quicker. She falls down on her back flat down with her left leg bend up. It made Ric run into the ropes where Raven grabs his legs to pull him out of the ring. Now that Ric is taken care of, she will focus on getting the title.  
Charlotte looks scared and terrified when Amethyst gets up similar to the Undertaker and Kane. All the challenger did was stare her down through the blackout scarf. Than suddenly the champion than runs over to her when Amethyst barely got to her feet.  
Rollins kicks her in the mid section, causing her to bend forward. Amethyst than shock the world by performing Dirty Deeds on Charlotte. She waits at a corner for her to get her to her feet as she locks in her arm. A Superman Punch performed successfully.  
Flair is being wobbling. Rollins than performs her signature move the Guillotine Drop. She goes for the pin with everyone getting excited, but most people's shock, Charlotte barely stops the pin.  
Amethyst's being calm about it as she moves her head side to side, trying to figure out something. Suddenly, the answer comes to mind. She didn't complete the cycle. Dean, Roman, herself, and not her husband Seth.  
She gets back up and grabbing the blond by the hair again.  
Than Ric distracts the Ref again, but unlike before, Amethyst didn't move because she's prepared for what the Flairs have planned.  
Charlotte pulls out another weapon from her other boot. A pair of scissors! She grabs a struggling Amethyst with a large amount of hair and cuts off her waist length hair to chin length hair.  
It made the hearts of the Shield members drop. Amethyst takes pride in her hair because of her Victorian background. Charlotte grins happily as she throws the scissors away before the ref sees it.  
Amethyst slowly stands up back on her feet. Her hands raise up to touch the new haircut. Everyone, other than Raven, excepted for her to freak out, but she did the opposite.  
She smirks and laughs just like the Wicked Witch of the West. It was so loud that everyone hears it without the microphones and speakers. Everyone, except for the shocked Flairs, clap in amazed. Hearing the clapping has given her joy as she holds the scarf in place with one hand while the other hands reveals her real hair by removing the wig she has on wearing this whole time.  
Charlotte stood there in shock as Amethyst fixes her hair out of it's neat updo and scarf.  
Seth has a smile on his face as he laughs. He knows that his beautiful wife is going to be champion.  
The challenger smirks at the champion and moves her fingers to come to her.  
Charlotte glares and runs after to her.  
Amethyst kicks her again, making her bend over. She positions her into the pedigree, but stops, realizing something. This doesn't feel right. She repositons her into another move that hasn't been seen in years from Seth. The challenger puts the champion into Tyler Black's signature move of 'God's Last Gift'.  
The ref counts with the fans. One! Two! Three!

Her music blasts through the speakers as the fans cheered for the victory.

"Your winner and new Raw Women's Champion! Amethyst Rollins!"  
The announcement makes Amethyst in pure shock. She couldn't believe it. On her knees, the ref gives her the title with a smile. Her hands can feel the the small details of the the belt.  
Slowly she stands up still in shock while feeling the title on her fingertips.

"I'm so proud of you wifey!" Seth calls out with a huge grin, running over to her to give her a hug.

Amethyst smiles back big and hugging her husband. He pulls her into a victory kiss before the celebration confetti appears out from above them. Dean, Roman, and Raven joins in the celebration.

"Like a Queen! Like a Queen!" the fans chant for Amethyst Rollins just like in her music.

Her first ever title in her wrestling career. She didn't even get any titles in NXT so this is a celebration.

Amethyst raises her title up with in her hand, accepting her victory over the Flairs for the title.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Amethyst's POV*

Backstage, the medics immediately come over to me to fix my eyes. They hurt me no matter what I do. The medics said that we just need to wash out my eyes and I need to rest them. I am hoping the I should be fine by tomorrow morning, especially since I have the title now as champion.

My boys and Raven are holding me down because I am literally freaking out. Makeup is removed and contacts so now they are going to wash out my eyes with eye drops or water. I wasn't sure because of my blurry vision. All I know is that the medic's gloved hand is opening my eye more so the drop will get everywhere.

"You doing good wifey, you doing good," Seth will whisper in my ear to help me calm down.

After some time, the medic gives me the okay to leave. My eyes open and the pain was still there, but it's manageable so I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes will be watery for the rest of the night.

"Thank you for everything," I tell Raven softly with a towel at my eyes.

"You're welcome kid," he tells me softly. "If you need more training for your new attitude, you know how to get me."

"How did you train her like this?" Dean asked the question that is on the boys' minds.

"Many people will use their eyes in the ring to wrestle which is good for them, but for some people like Miriam who needs to use all senses when wrestling her opponents," Raven explains. "So when she agreed to do this feud with Ashley for the title, she contacted me and ask me if I can help her with improving her motivation even though she was good in the previous matches. Miriam needs to do everything she can to get the title. Especially when Ashley is just like her father."

"That's true," Roman comments.

After hanging out with the guys a little more, Seth and I say our goodbyes and an extra special thanks to Raven since he helped me out gratefully.

"Colby-bear!" I giggled when he picks me up bridal style once we arrived to our floor.

"My beautiful wife is now the champion," he grins, walking over to our hotel room, "that deserves to have a proper clebraction."

"A celebration for my championship and your return?" I asked with a grin which turns into a smirk. "Or because your thirtieth birthday is next week?" I asked when we get inside.

He groans at that. "Don't remind me! I don't want to be reminded of how older I'm getting!"

Seth takes me to the bed which he gently places me down which I pull him to me for a kiss.

"You know how much like guys older than me," I smirked to him.

"Is that's why you are with me because of my age?" he playfully asked with a smirk as well.

"That and many other things. I have something we can use in the celebration," I tell him blushing.

"Oh?" he smirks, noticing my blush. "And what does my little champion have for me?"

"Uhh," I blushed. "It's an outfit inspired by the Victorian era, but I don't know if it's too modest for you."

"Miriam!" he kisses me deeply. "I've told you countless times before," he smiles, looking down, "I love it when you wear modest clothing because I can have you all to myself, but I love that I can show off what's mine."

I smiled softly. "This one and your naughty birthday present are new ones," I tell him while sitting up.

"You must really love me, especially when you will do this for me," Seth smirks, sitting up as well, "and when you use my old move to get your first ever title."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay with it since it's your move from your Tyler Black days," I tell him as I head to the bathroom.

"You really are paying attention to my old videos," he says feeling touched.

"Of course I am, it's one of my favorite things to watch," I smirked at the bathroom door. "I'm going to get a shower before getting ready my husband."

"Mind if I join you champion?" he smirks back, heading over to me.

"I don't mind one bit," I smirked more, heading inside.

After our usual shower, my eyes begin to hurt a little. Which I'm sure after resting them for the night, I should be fine. I ignore the pain for now as I put on the old Victorian lingerie. The outfit contains of a black corset like top and black bloomers. My hair falls down in waves from the shower.

"Ow!" I said softly when my eyes begin to hurt again.

"Wifey?" Seth calls out from the bedroom. "You okay?"

"Umm, my eyes are hurting me now," I tell him with my eyes close when I hear him enter in.

"Whoa, you look beautiful!" he says, possibly looking at my outfit.

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled to him, still having my eyes closed. "Are you wearing boxers that way I like it?"

"Of course I am," he smiles, coming over to me. "You know," he smirks, wrapping his arms around my waist, "since you need to rest your gorgeous eyes," Seth breaths against my lips, "why don't we cover your eyes?"

I smirked back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Seeing me blindfold turn you on?" I asked innocently.

"I always wanted to see you blindfold," he chuckles before kissing me on the lips.

I kiss him back. "Are you ready for basket making?" I asked as I lead him to the bed.

Than I realized what I said making my face become red.

"Basket making?" he asked when we got to the bed.

"Oh gosh, did I really said that?" I freaked out when I feel him blindfolding me with an unknown sash.

"What does that mean?"

"It's Victorian dirty slang for love making," I blushed more embarrassed, sitting down on the bed.

"Victorian dirty slang huh?" he smirks, towering over me. "It's actually kind of hot, tell me more."

Throughout tonight's love making is me sometimes telling him slang where I translate for him which he really enjoys of me embarrassment of the slang.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Amethyst's POV*

It has been two months since I've become Raw Women's Champion. Life has been wonderful. My schedule became busier with more stuff, but hey that's okay. Each night I get to be in my husband's arms, no matter how tired we are during the day.

During a match against Paige, my stomach feels slightly weird. It's not hunger, it's not broken ribs, and it's definitely not a pregnancy. Seth's at commentary and they were talking about my championship. Paige is going to be the winner of the non title match. So hopefully, we'll figure out something on my strange feeling.

My opponent gets me into her signature move which I tap out when the pain becomes too much on my torso. I drop flat on the mat as she gets her hand raised in victory.

Seth gets into the ring to check on me before helping me up on my feet.

"Were you alright in the ring, wifey?" he asked me when we arrived to backstage.

"What do you mean, husband?" I asked a little confused.

"You were a little distracted even though it appeared to be you're focus on your match," he tells me, wrapping an arm around my waist as he head to his locker room.

"I had a weird feeling in my stomach," I explained to my husband. "It wasn't hunger, thirst, illness, or a pregnancy."

"Huh, that is weird."

So we place the weird feeling to the side and focus on the rest of show.

About twenty minutes or so later, the answer has arrived. I'm hanging with my boys and Renee in catering when I check on my phone. Whenever we are doing an episode for the week, we hardly get to be on our phones or anything similar to them.

I noticed that I have a voicemail. Everyone were going back and forth about our upcoming matches when I dial the voicemail number.

"You have one unheard message," the familiar robotic voice speaks on the other end.

The sound rings and the message plays.

"Hello Miriam Lopez," an unfamiliar voice speaks up. "My name is Dr. Robert Harrison, I am the head ER doctor at the hospital close to your parents' house. Your parents arrived to the Trauma center as an impact of a car crash." That really got my attention and everyone in our table see the fear and concern in my face. "We managed to keep them stable, but with their medical problems, we are doing our best to keep them alive for the time being. Currently on Life Support. Please call me back for your options of where we go from here."

I couldn't believe what I am having. Mommy and Daddy are going to die? I immediately called back to confirm my true fear. Shock, sadness, surprise, disbelief, and numb was all I am feeling.

Seth notices my strange behavior and comes over to me.

"Miriam, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Without getting an answer from me, he takes my phone and listen to the voicemail. His facial expression changed dramatically like me.

"Oh my god, Miriam," he speaks softly, wrapping his arms around me as I cry into his chest, "I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" Renee asked us, appearing with Dean and Roman.

They are worried and concern about why I am crying.

Seth tells them what happened. Shock immediately surrounds us.

Renee hugs me from behind and I can tell she's crying as well. Dean hugs us three before Roman joining in. Everyone in our group of friendship/family are very close to each other's families and friends. Now having the patriots of the family have been in a car crash and now there's a possibility of them passing away, I honestly don't know if we can handle the lost.

*Seth's POV*

After telling our bosses, they allowed Amethyst to take a couple of weeks off to help with her emotional stage. Also they are sorry as well. By the time we arrived back to the hotel room, my wife is so numb with her emotions and body language.

I'm worried for her. I saw her like before at our honeymoon, or similar, but this worse.

"Miriam?" I speak to Amethyst softly.

Amethyst looks up with tears running down her beautiful face from her redden eyes. Seeing her like this breaks my heart. The love of my life is going through something horrible.

I gently help her to the bed where my eyes keep to continue to staring to her eyes and holding onto her hands.

"Come here," I tell her quietly.

She gets onto my lap similar to bridal style when I sit on the bed. Her arms wrap themselves around my neck and begin to cry in shoulder and neck. I hug her close while rubbing her back, gently shhing into her ear.

"Why are Mommy and Daddy going to die?" she asked sadly through her crying.

I didn't have an answer for her. As for me, I have learned a long time ago that nothing is forever. Sure it hurts to witness and know about a loved one's death, but for Amethyst, she witnessed things that no child should see and she still haven't fully accepted how life goes when it comes to death because she's terrified of it.

No words appear out of my mouth. There is no answer for this situation due to our background differences of our believes in this subject, but our love for each other is stronger than being different. Tears begin to run down my face as I look at her. Both of us are really sad for her parents' current stage.

Slowly, we lean into each other for an emotional kiss to calm us down.

*No One's POV*

Dean, Renee, Roman, Galina, Seth, and I are at the double funeral at my parents' favorite cemetery. I'm wearing my mommy's victorian mourning black dress and veil that she wore when her family members' funerals as well. It fits perfectly, but that didn't cheer me up.

The pastor of our small Christian church performs the funeral as we gather around to bury them together.

"May Douglas and Josephine Blackwood rest in peace," Pastor Everett finishes the prayer as they lower them down into the ground.

More tears run down my face behind the veil. They have been on Life Support for a few days before me deciding on their fate. It's the hardest decision that I had to do in my life.

My parents' favorite mourning music plays in the background as I cry in my husband's arms.

I received sorries from members of the church that I grew up with which I am thankful for knowing that Mommy and Daddy were well loved in our church.

Pastor Everett gives me a tight hug. He knew them growing up so I saw him like a friend of the family. He's the one who married me and Seth like he did for my adoptive parents at their wedding.

"Whenever you are ready," he tells me when we pulled away, "everyone in the church will take great care of your house."

"Please keep it like a arts and crafts center or something for little kids and families for the church," I tell him with tears still in my eyes.

"I promise."

In my parents' will that I was given when I return here in Los Angeles, they want me to figure out what to do with the house. Since I moved to Devonport to be with my husband, the thought of selling the house never came to my mind. So the church knows that they can take care of it without selling it or destroying it. I trust them completely.

"I'm so sorry Miriam," Galina says sadly when I return to them.

"Thank you," I speak softly.

Suddenly, dark clouds cover the sky and a gentle rain pours down on us.

"It's July and it's raining?" Dean asked, really confused of the sudden change of weather like everyone else.

"Mother Nature didn't do this," I tell them softly, looking up to the clouds.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked for them.

"They met as kids in this cemetery and it's on a rainy day," I begin the story. "Love touched them at that moment. So the rain comes when their love is here. Like on their anniversary, on their wedding day and night, birthdays, and now that the rain has come, they are together again."

I slowly raised up my lace gloved hand up to feel the little drops of rain.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Amethyst's POV*

Since everyone came over for the double funeral, they volunteered to help out with getting their stuff out the next day. I'm going to fulfill their wishes so the furniture still stay here and the church I used to go to growing up will take care of it.

My husband opens the passenger door so I can step out of our rental car. I have on my own black mourning victorian dress and the long mourning viel covers my updo hair, face, and upper body. The double funeral was yesterday and wounds are still fresh. He wore his normal casual clothing.

I look up the familiar structure of the house that I grew up in. Events of what has happened mixed with memories of growing up was too much to handle during a short amount of time.

"Let's go, my queen," Seth says softly, offering his arm.

"Yes, my man," I speak softly, accepting his arm.

The guys and gals arrive when I begin to open the door for the last time.

Familiar structures and details bring up memories of the past almost fifteen years. Nothing have been touched or moved which makes things worse.

I take a deep breath before turning to them.

"Colby and I are going to take care of the upstairs while you guys take care of downstairs," I instruct them. "Just focus on personal items, not furniture or artwork, we're going to give those to the church as well."

We break for different places.

The moment when we got towards the guest bedrooms, my knees gave out and I fall against the wall with tears running down my face.

"Miriam!" Seth exclaims, running over to my aid. "Maybe it is best if we do this another time."

"No, we don't have time to do this on another time and this is the last thing I need to do to fully move to Devenport with you," I tell him through the cries.

"But this is your childhood home," he reminds me, "we still can keep it."

"But how? Us being wrestlers and with me as champion, we don't have time to come here while living Devenport."

"That's true, but are you sure about this?" he asked me the one question that I don't have a true answer for.

Boxes of personal stuff of my parents are placed into mine and Seth's hotel room for me to sort through. It's late at night in our pajamas, deciding on what to do. Should I go look through the boxes now to get them over with or what until another time to do this?

"Miriam?" Seth speaks softly to me.

"I'm ready," I tell him, turning to him.

He nods his head without saying a word.

One by one, memories begin to flood back to me. Happy memories to share with my husband when I explain one thing about it. Saying things like "oh! Mommy always enjoy ash like stuff in her makeup" or "Daddy enjoyed astronomy".

*Seth's POV*

Amethyst tells me stuff about her parents in a way that I can tell that she has a very special bond with her adoptive parents that wasn't just a parent/child relationship. She really look up to them as if they truly are her guardians in the world.

Douglas taught her everything about the world and the universe around us with passion and also taught her Crossfit. Josephine taught Amethyst about being the perfect wife in her eyes to beauty, running a household, intelligent, and not to forget how to be tough. Together, they taught her about animals, nature, and have a healthy life both physically and spiritually.

I laugh a few times when she found stuff that she thought made her embarrass like the hats and accessories that she used to wear to get a life partner when everything is completely out of fashion for years. My personal favorites are pictures of her when she was younger, but it also makes me remember how much older I am to her. Like around the time she's adjusting her new life with her adoptive parents is when I graduating from high school or still in high school.

While seeing the pictures of her younger years also makes me think about what our daughter will be like. Her appearance, personality, our determination, my sense of humor, and the future queenslayer. Just imagining our daughter makes me smile.

"Colby?" Amethyst asked me, making me look at her still smiling. "Is everything okay?"

"Just thinking about what our daughter is going to be like," I tell him still smiling, holding her hands.

"Funny," she giggles a little. "I sometimes think about what our son is going to be like."

"A daughter and a son, I can't wait," I smiled more, leaning in to kiss her.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*Amethyst's POV*

I have spend last night crying in my sleep due to the recent events of my parents. Hopefully some time back in Davenport will keep my mind more focus.

Sofy, steady breathing helps calm my body as I sleep deeply in the hotel's bed. Everything's finally peaceful when my body is positioned on my right side.

Suddenly, a small amount of weight hits the bed. Whatever it is gently walks over to me. It gets closer to my sleeping face to lick my nose with a rough, small tongue.

I stir a little and open my eyes to blink a few times. Through my blurry vision to only see clearly when objects are literally close to my face, I see something that makes my heart swell with happiness and a small smile curls op on my lips.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered while sitting up.

An adorable kitten comes to me happily. It purrs at the afficions I'm giving to the creature.

"His name is Daryl," my husband, Seth, tells me smiling, joining with us on the bed.

"Daryl?" I asked him while placing on my glasses to see clearly. "Like from the Outsiders?" I asked while placing the kitten in my lap.

"Yes," he chuckles and petting him as well. "Kevin does need someone to be with him while we are gone and there's always something good after anything bad," he gives me a smile.

I smiled back. I used those same words when he broke up with the girlfriend he had during the Shield days. He was really upset with the breakup and at the time I was the new Shield Queen.

"I love you so much," I tell him still smiling, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much more," I tell him still smiling, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much more," he tells me sweetly and kissing the top of my head sweetly as well.

The rest of the two weeks back at home in Davenport have been an emotional rollercoaster for me. Seth wasn't able to get the second week off so I've been at home with Kevin and Daryl.

Social Media got my depressing news and I received lots of love and sympathy from fans and co workers. I'm forever grateful for them, but for some odd reason, Dean didn't contact me at all during this week. Which I'm starting to get worried.

"Hey Jon, it's me," I speak to the voicemail. "I'm heading back on the road. Just checking in to see how you are. I missed you, Little Jon," I chuckled at our inside joke. "Anyways, I would love to hear from you again," I hang up the call.

A sigh escapes my lips.

"Ready to go my children?" I asked my fur babies with a smile when I see them up and ready.

Kevin barks happily while Daryl meows.

"Let's go to Daddy!"

Our plane ride took some time, but we managed to get Seth's current location. Kevin and Daryl are with me when we left the plane. Looking through the crowds of people, my eyes found my husband waiting for me and holding a beautiful bouquet of black and white roses.

He sees me with a happy smile and the smile grows bigger when he sees the three of us together.

"My family is back with me!" Seth grins while spreading his arms out for a family hug.

I giggled at his happiness and got all of us in the hug.

"Feeling better, wifey?" he asked me worried, looking deep within my eyes.

"Much better," I tell him with a smile. "I'm still very depressed about their passing, but I should be at a better state now," I explained before leaning up to kiss him.

He happily kisses me back.

We head towards the hotel that he is staying at. Animal-friendly of course.

"Have you seen Jon while I was gone?" I asked my husband about our brother while placing my stuff next to his stuff.

"He's been with Renee since we came back on the road," Seth answers while helping our sons on the bed. "Why do you ask?" he looks up to me and sitting on the bed.

"Jon's the only one who didn't contact me," I tell him sadly with a pout and sitting next to him.

"He didn't?" his eyes widened surprised.

I nodded my head just as sadly before looking down at my lap.

"Hey now," Seth smiles softly and gently moves my head to face him. "I'll talk to him when I get the chance and I will tell you what's up, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled back, knowing that my husband will do anything for me.

*Seth's POV*

There's some time till Raw starts for the night. Amethyst and I just arrived to the arena so that she can get ready for her match against Charlotte Flair. Unfortunately, she's going to schedule to lose because of some plans are going to be done for my wife in her role in the storyline. I'm secretly hoping that my suggestions will come as a consideration.

"I'm going to take care of a few things," I tell her with a smile after kissing her while my arms are still around her waist.

"Promise me that you will come back," she smiles back with her arms around my neck.

"Promise."

Amethyst and I share one more kiss before we separate.

While she's getting ready in our shared locker room since she's still having problems with the other Divas in the Diva's locker room, I am heading towards to where the one person that I need to have a talking with is. Dean Ambrose.

"Jon!" I called out to him while walking towards him and his girlfriend Renee.

"Oh, hey Colby, what's up?" he asked, acting like his usual self.

"Why didn't you call Miriam when she was at home recovering from her parents' death?" I asked him, looking serious at him.

"You didn't do that?" Renee asked him surprised of what I said. "I told you to call her to check up on her!" now she's mad at him.

That made me regret of doing this in front of her.

"Well sorry, I didn't want to!" he barks back at her, angrily before stomping away.

"He didn't want to?" I asked Renee, turning to her just as shocked as her.

"Jon's been acting weird lately since around the time of the funeral," Renee explains.

"What do you mean "weird"? Like his usual self "weird"?"

"No, more like "something's on his mind weird"," she tells me. "I'm starting to get worried about him," her head lowers in sadness.

"Trouble in paradise with what's going on?" I asked her, concern for my sister like figure.

"I guess you can say that."

"Maybe, Joe can get to him," I said, thinking about Roman.

He's good with fixing situations like this.

"Maybe."

I bid my goodbye and luck for Renee when I head back to the Rollins locker room to see my drop dead gorgeous wife ready in her Rollins gear.

"Is Jon okay?" she asked me while working on her makeup with help from the locker room mirror.

"Joe might need to step in this," I tell her, causing her to stop at whatever she is doing to look at me worried.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

*Seth's POV*

Amethyst's twenty third birthday is growing near. Actually in four weeks! She's no longer the champion which it is okay with me because I'm proud of her no matter what. It's seems like the loss of her title and the double funeral made her stronger as if she has gotten strength from her parents or something, but she's still her old self which I am very glad she is.

Dean's definitely being weird lately. He's going on with the storyline as usual, but when it comes to our time outside of the ring, he's not being himself. Making everyone worried.

Anyways, I am sitting on a couch in the locker room that is mine for the night with my drop dead gorgeous wife sitting on my lap bridal style. One of her hands is running itself in my hair, slightly pulling it while the other is on my shoulder. My hands are either on the small of her back or on her thigh. Our lips are together as our tongues dance together.

We both are in Rollins attire, ready for tonight's Raw episode, but we have a few minutes to spare.

Dean's been stressing us recently and I don't to have that with us now.

Amethyst and I kiss each other for a little while before pulling away brealessly.

"I love you so much," she says cutely with a just as cute smile.

"I love you so much more," I smiled back as my heart swells up with happiness.

"When can we have children, Colby-bear?" Amethyst asked me the one question that have been our minds ever since we got married really.

I pretend to think for an answer which I already have one. "Let's take care of a couple of tours first than we can start having children," I answered still smiling. "But if we get pregnant beforehand then we will be ready."

My answer makes her smiles more, showing more of her gothic newlywed beauty.

"Miriam?" a stagehand knocks and enters in. "Five minutes till Stephanie goes to the ring."

"Alright, thank you," she says to him nicely.

He nods and leaves us be.

"You going to be okay by yourself?" I asked her, concern.

"I should be fine, it's only Stephanie really," she shrugs it off.

"Stephanie McMahon," I reminded her.

"Sethy-bear," she smirks, using my nickname for my ring name, gently lowering her hands down to my chest, "you are so hot for taking good care of me, but sometimes I can do things for myself." I can feel my eyes growing darker at her words. "How about tonight after the show in this locker room, you can take extra special care of me?" her smirk grows darker as her hands went down lower and lower.

"Oh, Amethyst, you really are my very favorite girl," I tell her so turned on and kissing her hand before kissing her lips.

*No One's POV*

Music of Stephanie McMahon plays through the speakers as everyone sees her come out. She enters into the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"You know," she fake smiles into the mic, "the past year have been eventful for our beloved Amethyst Rollins. To Seth getting injured, getting married, the death of her parents, and yet she remain strong of becoming champion." The fans cheered. "Unfortunately, good things must come to an end." The fans didn't like that. "With that being said, please welcome my guest for the night, Amethyst Rollins!"

"Like a Queen! Like a Queen!" blasts through the speakers as everyone cheers for the music.

Images of Amethyst Rollins appears on the screens with her ring name in Seth Rollins writing style.

The cheers grew louder when she comes out with a huge smile. She loves seeing the fans happy when she's around, especially with the kids.

One little girl stood out in the front row and Amethyst immediately recognize as hers and her husband's biggest young fan, Genevieve from her hometown of Los Angeles. Amethyst smiles big when she sees her and hugs her like she did when they first met.

"We still have the picture you gave to us," Amethyst whispers in her ear, making the young girl smile big and very happy to hear that.

Amethyst shares more love to the fans before meeting with Stephanie in the ring.

"Amethyst Rollins," Stephanie smirks to her, "it's been a crazy year for you and yet you stay strong. What is your secret?"

"Well, yes my husband got injured before our wedding and had to move our honeymoon for later on. I've been training hard to win the title, but lost it. Hey, that's life," she smiles into the mic. "Seth's doing good now and I still have a chance like everyone else does in the locker room to retain the title. I'll get it back one way or another. My heart still hurts since my parents has passed away in a massive car crash, but I know that they don't want me to be sad all the time. So I'm keeping my head up high and I'm going to stay strong, positive, and if any walls are build up in my way in life, I'm going to destroy each wall to become the women's champion again!"

Seth watches backstage with a proud smile as the fans cheer at her excitement and confidence.

"Yes, that's nice and all, but since you just recent lost your title, you have become ot the bottom of the line to the title," Stephanie remarks something everyone already knows. "But you know, I'm willing make some chances to it."

Amethyst just stares at her, making Seth nervous.

"You can join with Hunter and I, where you and your husband get titles and making fantasies come true!" Stephanie begins to say the familiar words she said to Seth the first time around. The fans aren't liking this. "Think about it, Amethyst," she says to her, fake smiling more. "Titles, being the man and woman of the company, and anything you can want in life, even having a title match," Stephanie tries to give our anything she can think of for her to join the Authority.

Amethyst pretends to think of an answer.

"They all are very nice things," she finally speaks into her mic, "but the last time a Rollins join the Authority, karma strikes. My life doesn't need anymore negativity especially when deals are presented by a man stealer," her face changes into her own deadly glare.

Stephanie looks confused.

"Amethyst, I didn't steal Seth from you," she chuckled, confused.

"No," the young queen says firmly. "Back in 2000, you stole Chyna's man, resulting in him to perform in cheating."

The McMahon looks beyond shocked when Amethyst said that.

"May she rest in peace," Amethyst adds in with the cross symbol.

"There's no need to pull triggers-"

"I'm not pulling triggers, I'm just saying the truth and facts like a true boss does," Mrs. Rollins continues to glare at Ms. McMahon.

"You should really shut your mouth," Stephanie glares at Amethyst.

"Or what? Afraid to be wronged again by a real woman?" the Shield queen smirks, knowing that she got her in her place.

Stephanie goes in for a slap, but Amethyst stops her arm. Everyone cheers when she lifts up over her shoulder and perform the Guillotine Drop.

The fans cheer and the music plays again. Amethyst soak up the cheers before standing up on her feet. Onyx eyes glare down at the lifeless Stephanie in anger. Her left fist raise up, symbolizing her loyalty to the Shield, who are greater than the Authority.

*Amethyst's POV*

I walk backstage to see my husband waiting for me with a playful serious look on his face.

"How is it that my own wife is more of a badass than me?" he asked with a smirk curling up on his face.

I giggled and smirked back.

"Well someone has to stand up to her and why not do it Rollins style?" I chuckled darkly.

"You need to stop stealing my character," he says firmly, gently pinning me to the nearby wall.

"May I ask why?" I asked him, looking up to him innocently.

"Because it's turning me on badly," he answers huskily, fully pressing himself against me.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

*Amethyst's POV*

After taping Raw is a huge relief because of dealing with Stephanie and preparing for another match. Originally, I want to stay at the hotel and cuddle with my husband while watching Halloween movies and specials, but having Seth Rollins as my husband, he has other ideas in mind.

I head towards our shared locker room when I catch Seth smirking down at me.

"Is something wrong, husband?" I asked him, a little confused.

"Oh, nothing," he chuckles, looking forward. "Just thinking about tonight," the tone of his voice makes me look at him more confused.

"Colby, we don't have to do anything for my birthday since we had Raw and my parents aren't with us now," I tell him truthfully.

The past week or so have been very busy for us to the point that I am not expecting anything for my birthday and Halloween. Especially when this is the first birthday I have without my parents after them adopting me.

"Oh, come on, Miriam!" he moves in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Birthdays are very important, especially when we are married now."

I giggled. "Alright, alright," I speak to him with a smile. "What are we doing tonight?" I give in.

"Not telling you," he chuckled darkly and heading towards our locker room a little faster than usual.

"Of course," I smirked and rolling my eyes.

Arriving to our locker room for the night, something surprises me gratefully with happiness. On the couch lays a beautiful costume of Dark Alice from the darker version of Alice in Wonderland.

I gasp at the sight with my hands up to my mouth.

"Oh my goth!" I speak through my shock, walking over to it.

"Love me," Seth speaks from the side of me.

I turn to him to ask about the costume and what he said, but he shows me something that confirms my thought and makes me gasp again. In Seth's hands lay an open jewelry box to show a sterling silver necklace with pendants symbolizing a bottle with a tag saying " _drink me_ " and a cookie with the writing of " _eat me_ ".

"Colby-bear, Alice in Wonderland?" I asked him smiling big.

"Dark Alice in Wonderland," he corrects me while taking out the necklace.

He tells me to turn around which I happily to do. I move my long hair away to let him to place the gorgeous necklace around my moonlight neck.

"It's gorgeous, thank you so much," I smiled to the necklace, admiring it when he wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"Not as gorgeous as you, my wife," Seth whispers in my ear huskily. "Now, let's get your dressed because we are going out for your birthday and Halloween," he say s while spinning me around and smiling big.

"Who are you going to be?" I asked him, thinking of what other characters he's going to be.

"It's for me to know and you to find out," Seth smirks his famous smirk.

I giggled my Amethyst Rollins giggle and smirk.

Seth takes the restroom of the locker room while I got the main room.

My costume is a black and white Alice dress with mixed match tights, one side stripes going up and down while the other is checkerboard. Black mary janes for this costume as I place on a black and white checkerboard headband and makeup to fit the look.

"Miriam?" I hear my husband speak as he enters into the main part of the room.

When Seth comes out wearing his costume, I immediately light up in happiness. His costume is Dark Mad Hatter in black mainly with black and white checkerboard accorsities within the costume, even on his 10/7 hat.

"Colby," I speak almost breathlessly, looking at his new look. "You're so handsome!" I smiled to him happily with my hands together close to my chest.

"Miriam," he smiles back happily as well, offering his hands out to me to accept them.

I happily accept them as he hold my hands lovely.

"I'm usually the one who would do costumes really for Halloween, but when you came into my life, Halloween is just like when we were kids," he tells me, making me smile more.

"Because everyday is Halloween," I tell him still smiling, "and everyone deserves a Happy Halloween," I giggled a little.

He laughs as well before pulling me into a kiss.

Nearby there's a spooky Halloween hayride which I am excited for. One of my first Halloweens with Mommy and Daddy was with a hayride. Also, there's other activities to do in a pumpkin patch.

"Aren't there going to be other people on this ride?" I asked Seth as he helps me up in the hayride.

"I made sure there's a ride where there's hardly anyone around," he smiles to me, joining with me.

"Oh, Colby-bear," I giggled and shaking my head.

Of course he will do anything to make sure that I have the best birthday even it means it being the two of us.

We are cuddling together as we watch the beautiful display of Halloween decorations and some scares. Afterwards, Seth and I head to the haymaze where I show him how to go through the maze properly. I think I confused and amazed him at the same time.

After the pumpkin patch, Seth takes me to another location which it makes me smirk because it's one of the nice restaurants here in town. We often go for food whenever we get the chance which I don't mind at all.

I got so surprised when I see our brothers and sisters there and dressed up as well. Dean is dressed up as the mouse while Renee is dressed as the white queen. Roman's dressed like the heir and Galina is dressed like the red queen. Little Jollee became our little cheshire cat.

She sees me as her "Aunt Miriam" which I am so happy to see her again.

Turns out we are having a darker version of Alice in Wonderland tea party for my birthday party! I'm definitely going to thank my husband for all of this later.

The birthday cake for my twenty third birthday matches the theme of the party!

The stars and the moon greets Seth and I as he takes us to the local cemetery after the dinner. I didn't except for him to us here, especially on my birthday/Halloween.

"You always have the craziest ideas, Seth Rollins," I commented wit a smirk as he escorts me like a gentleman into the cemetery.

"Craziest? Or amazing ideas to make your dreams to come true?" he chuckles.

"Almost all of my dreams have come true," I tell him smiling.

"Oh?" my statement made him stop in his tracks. "What dreams have already come true?" he asked while looking deep within my eyes, still holding me.

"You have come true, you have given me the wedding of my dreams, and we have amazing careers together," I tell him smiling and with my arms around his neck. "Also, you and I are thinking about human and more animal children in our future," each word is making Seth smile more and more. "You make me happy each and every day, especially when I needed you after my parents' deaths."

I smiled more and giving my husband a passionate kiss which he immediately kisses back.

"Happy Birthday, Miriam," he says with a smile, looking deep with my eyes once more.

"Happy Halloween, Colby," I smiled back.

We kiss each other passionately again before he offers me into dance. I happily accept and we dance just like Gomez and Morticia, dressed as Dark Alice and Mad Hatter, in the beautiful cemetery.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*Amethyst's POV*

One day before Raw, I'm hanging out with the boys at the cattery station just to hang out and catch up. Dean is being his old self which we can be like how we were before.

"I remember how seriously nervous and shy you were when we took you backstage when we first met you," Roman speaks with a smirk.

"Oh my goth!" I immediately blushed and placing my face in my hands embarrassed at the memory.

"Oh come on, Miriam!" Seth chuckles, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You were so cute and still are," he kisses my cheek.

"What did you expect me to do?" I asked, blushing harder and my hands on his arm. "I was almost twenty years old, recently came to the main roster after a year in NXT, and here comes the baddest hounds circling around me after losing my debut match!"

"You still needed more training, Maid Miriam," Dean noted and taking a bit of his food. "Also, we knew that you are right Diva for the Shield," he grins happily.

Seth and Roman agrees at this.

I smiled at this, knowing that I have my wrestling family with me.

"Umm, excuse me?" we hear an unfamiliar male voice speaks to us.

We look up to see someone with a backstage pass.

"Hi, my apologizes for taking up your time, but I'm here for Mrs. Lopez," the man says to us.

That took us by surprise. Usually when someone from a fan's point of view, we will be called by our ringnames, but having someone call me by my real name, sounds serious.

"Who are you?" Seth asked him, getting protective of me while tightening his grip on me.

"My name is Eric and I'm from Anascety," he explains. "May I sit with you guys?"

My boys look at me, knowing that I can detect lying from anywhere. I widened my eyes a little in shock when I realize he speaks the truth. My head nods to let him sit across from Seth and I and between Dean and Roman.

"Why are you here if I didn't request anything from Anascety?" I asked him a little confused of what's going on.

"You didn't, but someone who may share the same DNA as you," Eric says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked him still confused.

Everyone's confused as well.

"Your biological father is looking for you, Miriam," his explanation shocked us, mainly me.

"Wh-What?" I asked through my shock.

"I know this has become a shock to not only to you, but to your family," he says and looking at us, "but if you are interested," Eric pulls out an Anascety kit and place it on the table. "We can take a DNA test to confirm it."

I take the test and look at it for a few seconds to think. There have been times that I did want to look for my biological family to understand where I have come from, but fear will always appear. Maybe if my biological father is really looking for me than it it right to find him.

"Is he okay?" I asked Eric softly, fully accepting the kit.

"He's well and healthy," he answers with a smile. "I don't want to give out details for obvious reasons."

"Do I need to give this back to you today?" I asked him nervously.

"You don't have to," he tells me, "whenever you are ready."

He gives me the contact information of his before bidding us a goodbye.

Seth and I are getting ready for bed immediately when we enter into the hotel room. My emotions are going everywhere over the situation with my biological father and everyday WWE life.

My own father has been looking for me all of this time? After 23 years? Two different ideas from both my mind and heart aren't working here.

Currently, I am in a storyline with Stephanie still and now Hunter's feud with my husband have joined with us, causing a feud called Authority v.s. Rollins by the fans. Which I'm noticing that everyone loves this feud on my social media. Our husbands came in for the sake of standing up for us which I'm always thankful for my husband because he knows the inside and out of the Authority.

Can it be that I can I focus on one thing at a time? I guess not.

All dressed in my nightgown and sitting on the bed, the hit stares back at me in my hands.

"Should I even do this?" I thought to myself, asking my heart. "But what if he's not my father?" my brain asked, adding into the situation.

"Wifey?" Seth speaks uup, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, husband?" I asked him, watching him.

"Are you thinking about, it, were you?" he asked while wearing his gray sweats and joining with me under the covers.

"Yea, I am. My heart and my mind aren't agreeing with each other," I sighed and my head lowers.

"What's your heart saying?"

"My heart is saying that I should go for it," I answered looking up to him.

"What does your mind keeps on saying?" he asked.

"What if he's not my biological father?"

Seth sees the worry and concern in my eyes when I asked that question.

"Do you remembered anything from your biological family?" he asked me softly.

"Nothing. All that I know is what the orphanage told me that I was born on Halloween on the devil's hour, 3:00am, and I was placed in there on Halloween day," I tell him.

He went silent for a second to think. "How about you sleep on it and think about in the morning?" he suggests with a smile. "Don't think about it right now. Let's think about us together now, okay?" he holds my hand sweetly.

"Okay," I smiled back sweetly.

He smiles more and pulls me into a kiss.

"Sweet dreams my wife," he tells me, snuggling with me as we lay down.

"Goodnight my husband," I kiss him again before snuggling more into his chest.

The same recurring dream keeps on appearing to me each night lately since maybe when I began this feud with Stephanie. It's me as a five year old girl running around in a cemetery and singing with someone who I couldn't see, but hear. What does that dream mean?

The next morning, I felt indifferent. I'm not sure why, but when I check on my social media when I woke up, it showed me.

Stephanie McMahon tweeted that last night which I am not thrilled with it. She stating that she's a real woman and that she should rule WWE and only her.

" StephanieMcMahon the definition of a real woman is a female who isn't fake, being their own self, and being proud of themselves. Sure, many will confuse it with appearance, but that's not the case. They are nice, friendly, strong, and always think of others. Also, taking pride of ruling over WWE and being selfish won't be good for the fans and the employees. If it's not good for them, than it's not good for the company. #DefinitionOfRealWoman, #WWE," I tweeted to continue on with the social media war we have.

(Author's note: I'm not so good with social media when it comes to tagging and hashtagging. So I did the best I could.)

"Everything okay?" Seth asked groggily, waking up to see me on the phone.

"Stephanie tweeted something of saying she's the real woman that should be ruling WWE."

He groans annoyed. "Why is she doing this?" he asked, sitting up.

"Your guess is good as mine," I answered with a sigh and putting my phone away. "To be honest, we have nothing against her outside of WWE, but when it came to the storyline, I'm starting to feel like it's becoming real with them."

"I know what you mean, wifey," he says and getting out of the bed with me. "I'm starting to feel that as well with them." Seth looks over to the kit on my bedside nightstand. "Are you going to do that today?" he asked about it.

"I believe so," I said and taking it. "The least that I can is to find out where I am from to give our kids of where they come from as well," I smiled to him.

He smiles back and leans in to kiss my lips.

I do the instructions that the kit asked for and contacted Eric for him to take it.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked me, all dressed in his workout clothing.

"Yes, I am," I tell him, dressed in my workout clothing while pulling my hair into a ponytail.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

*No One's POV*

*Daydream*

Amethyst is five years old in this daydream. She's been having this dream since the death of her adoptive parents. A long sleeved black dress cover her body as her pale bare feet meets the green grass of a cemetary.

She looks up to the dark cloud with glasses similar to the glasses she wears today. A sigh of sadness escapes her lips as she begins to sing.

" _Okay, let's think everything though_ ," she begins, looking around to find something. " _I have been thinking about a lot about you. My life has finally gotten better, but there's something missing. By now I thought I can be embracing_." Her arms cross over her body, holding her close. " _Oh wait_ ," she realizes something and begin to walk to somewhere, " _now I need to know who you are. Can you hear me roar_?!" she calls out, singing to whoever can hear her and her arms out. " _Wrestling, brotherhood, sisterhood, a family, and a husband is all I have left in this world_!" she sings from her heart. " _My heart's always be a part of the Shield! Here I am! For a moment, answers of my endless questions need to be revealed so that the dark side of my heart can be finally healed_!" Amethyst places her hands over her heart. " _Mommy and Daddy are now in Heaven and now my forgotten quest needs to start_." She walks around the trees nearby before settling down with one. " _For a moment, I need find the quietly familiar comfort. I'm surrounded by the ones I truly love, but I don't know where I came from. For a moment, just a moment_."

" _If only for one moment_ ," a quietly familiar male voice sings from a distance catching the little girl's attention, " _I could fight harder for her to see, the darkness wouldn't be a mystery, but why did they took you away from me_?!"

" _Everything's almost there for being all better_ ," Amethyst sings again and walk around to find the source of the male voice. " _But all of the answers are becoming more quieter. Can you hear me roar_?!" she calls out. " _For a moment, please allow me to be with you again. Please tell me when_!" the little girl runs to an opening. " _My hands are bruised and worn out from wrestling so much, I really don't care. Sweat and style makes it messy for my hair. For a moment, I wish I can see you proud of me, seeing the Shield Queen succeeding. Wish you can hear the cheers from my championship, wrestling is my song. For a moment, just a moment I know where else I belong_."

" _I will find you my little girl, and the moment that I do_ ," he sings again and everything starts to blur where Amethyst sees the male figure happy to see her, " _and sing the song of the darkness with you_!"

" _For a moment, just a moment I need to know where else I belong_!" Amethyst sings her heart out with a huge smile and running towards the male figure who's kneeling down to her level for a hug.  
*Reality*

Amethyst, now back to her current age, is in a car on her way to meet her biological father. It was yesterday that she got the results of the DNA test and it came out positive. Everyone had to cancel everything today because they knew that she needs them more than anything now for this event in her life. She wears a simple black victorian dress that is a little more nicer than casual. Her long ebony hair is down naturally as the simple makeup paints her face. Victorian boots at her feet. Simple earrings pierced on her pale ears and the amethyst gemstone that her husband gave her when they were dating is around her neck.

The young proper woman can feel her hands begin to sweat out of nervousness. Her muscles are sore from her match from this week's Raw, but nothing of her body won't compare about her mind of how nervous she is.

Amethyst silently does the trinity symbol before doing a quiet prayer for strength she needs for this meeting and hope that everything goes well. She does the symbol again when her eyes open from behind her glasses.

The car stops at the location and her nerves freaked out.

Eric is there waiting for her outside and smiles to her when he opens the door.

"Hello, Miriam," he greets Amethyst.

"Hello, Eric," she greets back with a smile and stepping out of the car.

"You dressed well today," he comments about her dress.

"Thank you."

"You nervous?"

"Very much so."

"Well, we have a camera crew here that will show your friends and family what's going on at a nearby location," he explains.

"Okay and thank you so much," she says, offering a hug to him.

"You're very welcome," Eric accepts her hug.

Amethyst take the steps up to the small stairs to the door. Her hand shakes nervously to the doorknob and opens it. After twenty three years, this is the moment that she didn't know she wanted for sure.

Once inside, the boots make soft echos up another set of stairs, instructed by Eric. Onyx eyes look up and see someone sitting down on one of the chairs. A man around his late thirties or early forties with moonlight pale skin against nice gothic steampunk clothing and heavy boots are on his feet that went up to his knees. His matching onyx eyes look up behind his surprisingly matching black glasses! Long ebony hair falls behind his back under his steampunk black hat. On his face has facial hair that is similar to how Seth has his.

Amethyst is surprised to see that she finally found someone that looks just like her, but she didn't realize the person looks a lot like her, as if she's looking into a mirror.

The man smiles to her, a similar smile, as he stands up on his feet. He stood at Roman's height without the boots.

"Daughter," he speaks in a deep voice with a Romanian accent.

"Dad?" she asked him softly.

Turns out his long hair goes all the way down to knees in similar form and texture as hers.

He open his arms out for a hug still smiling. She smiles big when she know that it is him, her biological father. The moment when Amethyst accepts the hug, the strange yet familiar warm feeling surrounds them in a tight hold.

"I finally found you, my little black rose," he says in a whisper and kisses the side of her head.

Amethyst can feel the tears building up in her eyes, getting the same feeling when her adopted Daddy hugs her.

They pull apart to see each each with smiles and holding each other's hands before sitting on the couch.

"My name is Miriam Lopez aka Amethyst Rollins," she introduces herself still smiling.

"My name is Malcolm Ashwood," he introduces himself still smiling as well.

"My maiden name is Blackwood," that makes him smile more. "What happened?" she asks the one question that is on her mind for a long time as their hands separate.

"I was a foreign exchange student who got transferred here in America from Romania due to some problems at home which everything's good now. Your mother," he says that word with such disgust, "wasn't a nice girl with multiple lovers in the school." Amethyst's eyes widened. "I was the only one who refused to sleep with her because of my personal beliefs."

"Was she that bad and what are your beliefs?"

"Yes she is. My personal believes that I will only kiss someone who I know for sure is true love and nothing else."

"Sounds like my personal beliefs as well," Amethyst noted making Malcolm surprised. "What was her name?"

"Racheal."

"Than why-"

"Because she forced me," Malcolm's answers her unfinished question.

"What?" her eyes widened in shock.

"She threatened me to expose of my background to everyone if I didn't give her what she wanted," he sighs at that memory.

"May I ask what it is?"

Malcolm looks at Amethyst for a second before answering, "You and I are direct descendants of Vlad Drăculea on my mother's side, known as around the world as Vlad the Impaler."

Hearing that from the other location made shock around the family, especially for Seth. Now hearing that his wife is a descendant of Vlad the Impaler, he's shocked, but he still loves her very much.

"He was only protecting his country," Amethyst noted with a smile.

"Oh yes he did," Malcolm smiles back, knowing that she feels the same way.

"But wait," she realizes something, "did the force resulted into me?"

"Yes it did."

"How did you found out she was pregnant?"

"A couple of months later," he begins. "I overheard her talking to her friend about her abortion appointment."

"Oh my goth!" she gasps shocked while covering her mouth.

"Yes. I demanded her to cancel her appointment and go full term so I can take you back to Romania."

"But why was I placed up for adoption on the day I was born?" Amethyst asked another question for a long time.

Her father chuckles and shakes his head. "Is that what the orphanage told you?"

Now she's really confused.

"You were kidnapped from me when you were three days old," his response made her heart stop for a second. "You were indeed born in the earliest hours of Halloween, but not at the Devil's hour, but at 2:00 in the morning." That made Amethyst sigh a sigh of relief. "I had everything ready for you back in Romania, in court, everything, but your mother decided to take you away from me in the middle of glorious night," he answers sadly and looking down to the floor when the memory returns to him.  
Seeing this makes Amethyst and her family sad about has happened. Than an idea comes to mind.

She places a hand on his hand, making him look at her smiling face.

The familiar words of the song from the recurring dream begins to appear out of her mouth as she sings the song to him. Surprisingly, he joins in the singing and Amethyst knew that Malcolm is the man from her dream. Images of the dream appears back to her now the burry vision was gone to reveal him being the male figure in her dream. He's happy to see her as a kid and she runs into his arms for a tight hug.  
Amethyst and Malcolm hugs each other, knowing that they have each other back in their lives.

Seth watches this with a tear running down from his eye as he smiles on. His wife is now at peace with her past finally. Everyone is being emotional as well.

Another person comes into view. He's a male around the age of Malcolm maybe a little younger with steampunk gothic clothing like Malcolm, but his skin is similar to Dean's as his hair is a combination of red and brown that goes down to his shoulders. Piercing blue eyes stares at the happily reunited father and daughter with tears of happiness. He's at the height of Dean without the boots on his feet.

Amethyst looks up to see him and smiles to him.

"Miriam," Malcolm smiles to her, "this is Langdon, my husband," he introduced him to her.

"Husband?" she smiles big at this.

"Are you okay with it?" Langdon asked worried because of her religious beliefs.

"Love is love," her response makes them smile more. "Besides, the Lord wants us to not to judge."

"And with that being said, we fully accept Seth Rollins as our son," Malcolm smiles, surprising her family.

"Wow, congratulations Colby," Renee smiles to the shocked Rollins.

"I can not believe it," he says through the shock.

They continue on watching the happy family join in with singing with Amethyst now knowing that where she got her personality and attitude from truly.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

*Amethyst's POV*

Later on that night, Seth and I are having a cuddling section back at our home. Today have been a long, yet amazing day here in Davenport. Meeting my biological father and his partner was a joy to have in my life and base on how we reunited, we are definitely going to see each other again.

My husband holds me close in his arms as I snuggle into his bare chest. He kisses me on top of my head and he gently strokes his thumb against my cheek from behind my head.

"You have finally got the answers you have been searching for," he tells me with a soft smile.

"Yea, I guess I did," I smiled as well, but then frown a little, "but I don't want to replace Daddy, since he's been my daddy ever since I was eight years old."

"I know, Miriam," he speaks to me softly. "But hey," Seth smiles, gently lifting up my head by my chin. "At least, we got to know where our future children is going to be from on your side."

"True, husband," I smiled a little. "I miss them very much," I tell him sadly.

"I miss them too, wifey, and Syerena," he says her name sadly.

"I still wish I could have saved her," I can feel the tears about to come.

"Wifey, don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry," he says before giving me a kiss on the lips compassionately. "It's strange to say that I only met her a few times and I love her as if she's like our daughter."

"She's always like that," I chuckled. "Are we really going to have her be the big sister of our human children?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course we are," he smiles back. "She's already a big sister to Kevin and Daryl, even though they never have met her."

"Yea," I agreed with him. "Do you think I was a good godmother?"

"I know you are, the way Syerena talks about you makes me feel that you truly are the one who's going to have my human children."

"What about me make you think about that?"

"Do you need to ask?" he asks with a smirk and pins me on the bed, making me giggle. "You're so beautiful inside and outside. You're so kind, gentle, nice, and motherly, but you fight like a man. I always dream of what kind of woman I want to have in my life, but with you, you are everything I want and many more."

Hearing his words make my heart swell with emotions as a tear of happiness runs down my eye.

"I love you," I tell him softly with a smile.

"I love you so much more," he tells me smiling big.

Our lips meet again in a very compassionate kiss.

The moment when I wake up this Thanksgiving morning, I immediately try to get up out of bed, but Seth tightens his grip on me.

"Colby-bear-"

"I get thirty minutes to an hour of cuddling," he reminds me of our argument from last night while sleepily glare at me.

"But, husband-"

"No, no, no," he says, pulling me back into his bare chest. "Cuddles are needed after a long night like that," he noted and returning to sleep around me.

I giggled at his loving yet needy nature before giving in.

It's seven o'clock in the morning and everyone says they will be here around three o'clock in the afternoon. Luckily, my alarm clock will go off in an hour. So, my day will start there.

Two hours later, I'm all dressed for the day and begin making Thanksgiving dinner It's our first holiday in the house, we have decided to have Thanksgiving dinner here in Davenport. Everyone knows that I do Victorian holiday meals so they will be dressing up nicely, but I don't want it be so strictly on being proper. So the guests will be wearing casual fancy clothing.

After putting on the parade on the television on the wall above the fireplace, my long hair gets pulled up into a lazy bun and my favorite kitchen apron on my body.

"Happy Thanksgiving, my sons," I greeted Kevin and Daryl with a smile as I kneel down to feed them food.

I begin to cook the dinner along with today's breakfast. Bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and orange juice to at least get us have a hearty meal, but also give us energy for the day.

"There's my beautiful wife!" Seth smiles big as he enters into the smaller dining room.

I was setting the table with breakfast when he wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hello, my handsome husband," I giggled at his ticklish kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"Your cooking always smell good," he comments and sitting at the head of the table as usual.

"I do love to cook!" I giggled and taking my seat next to him as usual.

He allows me to pray like he would do in respect before we dig into the breakfast.

Once done, we get to work with the big meal. I help him out with recipes since he's not much of a good cook compare to me.

Our first Thanksgiving meal is about ready when it came towards mid afternoon where the first knock appears at the door. Kevin barks happily at the visitor on the other side of the door.

"Hey wifey, can you get that?" Seth calls from making the filet of fish.

"Okay, husband," I smiled and taking off my apron.

I answered the door and immediately got happy when I see Roman, Galina, Joelle, and the twin boys.

"Hey guys!" I smiled big to them.

"Aunt Miriam!" Joelle greets me with her nickname for me and runs over to me with a big smile and hug.

"Hey, Joelle," I hugged her back, just as happy. "I love your dress," I commented on her new black dress.

"Really?" she asked still smiling.

"Yep! Hey Joe, hey Galina," I greeted her parents.

They greeted back with smiles and hugs as well. Their twins are so cute!

Soon later, more of our guests appear. Seth and I invited the Reigns Family, Dean, Renee, Seth's parents, and my Dad and Dad. So that everyone can meet my real Dad and his husband.

"Dad! Dad!" I greeted them smiling when they arrived.

"Hey daughter!" Malcolm smiles back and hugs back.

"I hope you don't mind, Miriam," Langdon says with a smile, offering me a covered dish. "I've brought Cozonac, a Romanian dish of shortbread."

"Smells yummy!" I commented on the smell smiling and accepting it.

Dean and Renee offers to help out with getting the long table out for dinner as Roman and Galina helps out by setting up the table and placing food on the table. I showed them how to set it up the way I wanted to.

At some point, I step away into our shared bedroom to get ready in my dress for the occasion. My hair is up in a braided bun while my body is dress in a lacy dark blue and black victorian dress with long sleeves.

I head back downstairs, but I see Malcolm and Langhn in the hallway towards the stairs, staring at our small memorial of Syerena. A picture of her before the Leukemia hit her with her shoulder length dark blond hair, fair skin, green eyes, and wearing a black and white dress. She's looking at them with a smile. At the bottom of the frame has her birthdate and death date.

"Her name is Syerena," I tell them, startling them a little. "She's my goddaughter from my best friend from the orphanage."

"Where is she?" Malcolm asks the one questions that I didn't want to answer.

"She's in Heaven now with her mother," I answered sadly and softly. "Her mother was murdered by the father while she died from Leukemia."

"We're so sorry about your losses," Langhan says, turning to me.

"Thank you," I smiled softly. "Colby and I are thinking of having her as our first child, even though she called us by Aunt and Uncle."

"Well," Malcolm speaks up with a smile, looking at me, "things happened for a reason."

"True."

"Let's head back down now. Colby wanted to know where you run off to," Malcolm smiles more.

"Okay."

I didn't realize there's a couple of tears in my freshly painted face until my husband notices this.

"You okay, wifey?" he asks me worried, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yea, I'm okay," I tell him softly and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Dad and Dad found Syerena's memorial picture," I said softly, placing my head on his chest.

He didn't need to speak anymore words when I mention about our beautiful godfather. Seth holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

Soon, we join with our guests at the table.

Our Victorian Thanksgiving meal shows oysters on the half-shell with brown-bread tartines, celery, and radishes. Clear soup and grated cheese, fish fillets, sauce Hollandaise, potato balls. Cucumber farci with cream sauce. Roasted turkey with sweet-potato souffle, glazed turnips and individual moulds of cranberry jelly and mulled cider. Roman punch in Colonial hats, halved quail on toast with celery salad with tiny onions. Blazing mince pie and cheese with ice cream in pumpkin forms, little cakes and coffee.

For anyone who doesn't want any alcohol or too young, there's soda provided to everyone.

Each of us give out thanks for whatever they are thankful for which I can feel that everyone is really thankful for everything their lives.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

*Amethyst's POV*

December 11th 2016 marks the one year anniversary that Seth and I have been married. Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything because we have very busy schedules lately especially with our feuds with Triple H and Stephanie.

I am sleeping peacefully on our shared hotel bed, enjoying some moments of peace to myself since I hardly get to have some nowadays. Soft music of a familiar song appears through the darkness. It's our song, "As Long as You're Mine".

My body wakes up as I stretch out before opening my eyes.

"Morning my beautiful queen," Seth greets me smiling, placing down a tray of breakfast for two on the bed.

"Morning my handsome king," I greeted sleepily. "What's all of this?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's our anniversary weekend wifey!" he grins with a chuckle. Than he realizes something. "You forgot didn't you?" he asked softly.

"Oh, no!" I tell him surprised of his question. "I did remembered, it's just we are in a major feud with Hunter and Stephanie for being the It Couple of WWE. So I thought we weren't doing anything for our anniversary unless for the holidays."

Seth chuckles. "Anniversaries aren't something to not celebrate now since we're married, Mrs. Rollins."

"You really prefer our ringnames when it come to intimacy, huh?" I giggled.

"I cay say Mrs. Lopez, but I think calling you Mrs. Rollins in this matter is really sexy," he says with a smirk, getting closer to me and his voice became huskier.

A blush appears on my face as he gets closer to my face.

"I love it when you go all innocent on me," my husband chuckles as my face grows darker when he leans in for a kiss.

After having breakfast in bed, which it was very hot, Seth and I begin our morning routine, very hot as well. He already picked out an outfit for me to wear today. Which there's no surprise there.

I put on dark gray/black jeggings with a black top with lace three quarter sleeves. Simple makeup that Seth approves of paints my face as I place on my jewelry of earrings, amethyst gemstone, and silver wedding band.

"I love it when your curves are showing," he tells me with a smile while kneeling down before me to place my shoes on my feet for today.

The shoes for today are my Victorian low heeled boots that matches perfectly with my outfit.

"I hope you feel competitive today, Miriam," Seth smirks at me as we head out.

"Don't I always, Colby?" I smirked back. "Besides, you and I have been competitive even back in the Shield days with pretty much anything."

"Except for food, wifey!" he reminds me with his Seth Rollins laugh.

"Well, that's true," I remember that and chuckling.

We got into our rental car and head out.

He and I are very competitive during the arcade games that we play together at the local arcade.

I even got him to do some mini golf which I win!

Later on tonight, Seth and I return to the hotel because he wants to take me out for dinner.

Seth wears his black on black suit while I get ready for one of my fancy victorian dresses in black and dark gray since I don't normally wear modern fancy dresses. My hair is in an up-down hairdo so we can have what we want for it. Unfortunately, as usual, he will have his hair in the usual bun.

Simple makeup of concealer, fondation, and mascara with a little bit of black eyeliner paints my face as I get ready with the jewelry I'm going to wear. Simple black earrings and my amethyst gemstone like before are all I really need for tonight. Oh! And of course my wedding ring.

I finish it up with my purse, shoes, and matching gloves.

"Oh, wifey," he speaks smiling and taking my covered hands. "You're becoming more and more beautiful everytime I see you," he says and kissing both of my covered hands.

"You're so sweet, husband," I smiled back.

He pulls me into another very compassionate kiss fill with sparks.

"Ready to go?" he asks me smiling and offering his arm like the gentleman he is.

"I'm ready if you are," I answered smiling back and accepting his arm.

"Let's go than!"

Seth escorts me to our rental car for the location we're currently in for Raw.

"My queen," he says to me with his smile curling up on his face again and opening the car door for me.

"Why thank you, my king," I smiled back and entering into the passenger seat. "So, where are we going?" I ask him when he got into the driver's seat.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Seth chuckles and putting on his seatbelt like me.

"Of course you would say that," I said with a giggle. "I'm not big on surprises, but I love your surprises," I smiled to him and taking his hand sweetly.

"Because I love you so much," Seth smiles back while taking my hand up to his lips to kiss my gloved hand.

Seth takes me to one of nicest restaurants in town, not fanciest, but very nice. One of the many reasons why I love him is that he will makes our dates either fun, really nice/fancy, or causal. It will always show every side of our love.

"Why do we always have food in our dates?" I asked with a smirk even though I already know the answer.

"Because we bonded over back in our Shield days, remember?" he asks me smirking as well.

"I remembered you guys asking me if I wanted to go out to dinner with you guys after the show and than I am given the choice to where we go," I explained smiling as he escorted me to the restaurant. "You guys were surprised that i can eat four plates of food, maybe that's why I have more curves than I should have," I says, lowering my voice sadly.

"Wifey," Seth sighs and stopping to turn to me. "You have the sexiest curves I have ever seen. Also, your feminine muscles goes perfectly with those curves and you're the modern day Fairest One of All," he smiles to me while having his hands on my shoulders.

I smiled back softly at his words. Seth always know to say to cheer me up.

We kiss each other before entering inside of the restaurant.

Inside has dim lights with a candle or two at each table to make things romantic.

"We have reservations under Lopez," Seth says to the host.

"Awe, yes, please come this way," the host says smiling while grabbing two menus in hand.

Seth and I follow him to a table to another part of the restaurant.

Our table is in the corner of the restaurant in a small booth, which I'm fine with. Seth let's me get in first on my side before getting in his side.

"Your waiter will be with you soon," he says while giving us our menus.

"Happy Anniversary, Miriam," Seth says with a smile and lacing his fingers with mine.

"Happy Anniversary, Colby," I smiled back. "Did you had a good year, husband?" I ask him.

"I had a very good year, wifey," he tells me smiling again. "Sure, in the beginning, you helped me get better because of my knee."

"Because of "in sickness and in health", love," I tell him. "Also, due to my upbringing, I'm raised to be like a housewife and always there to be a caregiver whenever needed."

"Usually, that's for any partner, but you do it our of the goodness of your beautiful heart," his words make me blush.

Our waiter comes over and give him our drink orders.

Seth and I had the most romantic dinner ever. We feed each other our food a little bit which makes us smile. Dessert is my favorite and we share it together.

"Alright, here's your check, sir," the waiter says, giving my husband the check.

"Thank you," Seth accepts it.

"And this is for the young lady," he gives me something.

I am surprised to hear that I'm receiving something.

What he places in front of me makes me gasp in happiness.

"Grimms' Tale of Snow White?" I ask with a huge smile and holding it.

"Both in English and German," Seth says happy to see me happy. "Happy Anniversary, my beautiful queen."

"My king, you did this for me?" I ask him feeling so touched and holding it close to me.

"You're my amazing wife and I want to give you everything your heart desires."

"I love you so much, Colby-bear," I tell him with a couple of happy tears.

"I love you so much more, Miriam," he says and smiling to me sweetly.

After paying for our meal, Seth and I head back to the hotel. His gift of Snow White is still close to me as we head back inside.

"You know," he speaks with a smirk, locking the door. "You still need to give me your gift."

"Oh?" I smirked back and placing Snow White down on my suitcase. "Why don't I instruct you instead?" I smirked more, turning to him.

"Tell me, my queen," his eyes go dark and his voice sounds huskier.

"Trap me."

He knew immediately what I mean.

Seth gently backs me to the bed and puts me down to sit on the edge with his arms around me.

"Pull my hair down."

My hair falls down back to my waist by his fingers.

"Kiss me to pin me down," I speak to him seductively while wrapping my arms around his neck.

Our lips finally meet and he pins me down by his lips.

I run my fingers in his bun to release his soft hair down.

"Tell me more," Seth breaths after kissing me for a long while.

"Take my shoes off slowly," I breath into his ear.

He moans at my words before pulling away to get down to my feet.

I place one of my hands behind my head while the other on my stomach to watch him.

Seth slowly takes off y shoes. I could tell he's surprised to see me wearing small black socks and black leggings, instead of my usual victorian undergarments whenever I wear dresses. He looks up to show me his surprised look.

A simple smile curls up as I nod my head for him to continue.

My socks are removed with him kissing my feet. Than my leggings gets taken off, but when his hands went up to my waist, he feels something that's not a part of my dress.

"What are you wearing underneath this beautiful dress, my queen?" Seth asks huskily and seriously turn on.

"Take off my dress, my king," I tell him smirking seductively.

"Yes, my queen," he smirks back and gently taking off my dress.

Once my dress is off, he let out a gasp of surprise.

I fix my hair to fall around my body, making me move into sexy poses in the new nightgown without realizing it. The nightgown goes down to almost the middle of my thighs in a solid black fabric with spaghetti straps that turns into a sweetheart neckline. That's where white lace is on the neckline and crosses around under my breasts.

"Modern, sexy, and in black mostly," his eyes widen at the sight.

"Now, do you prefer Seth or Colby?" I ask him smirking.

Whenever I call him "Colby" when it comes to imancy, it will sweet, gentle, and love making. Whenever I call him "Seth" in this matter, it will really hot and sexy.

"Both," he growls under his breath from seriously turn on he is.

It surprises me a little because we sometimes will do both.

"Well than," I smirk more and move my foot up to his clothing without touching it, "take these off and this," I instructed him and lowering down to his slacks.

"Oh, my queen, you are one naughty little girl," Seth smirks and takes off his clothing down to his black boxers.

"Only you can get to see this, my king," I tell him smirking more as he crawls back up to get on me.

My arms wrap around his neck once more and pulling him into a kiss.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

*No One's POV*

Almost immediately after Smackdown, Seth and Amethyst gets to the airport to go home for the holidays. They want to go home, away from Triple H and Stephanie as soon as possible.

He sighs in relief when he sits down in his plane seat.

"Ready to go home, Colby-bear?" his wife asks him with a smile and sitting next to him.

"You, the holidays, and our sons, I'm ready," he says smiling back.

"I bet when we get home you want a nice nap while cuddling," she says with a smirk and holding his hand.

"How did you know?" he asks smirking while lacing his fingers with hers.

"You're wearing the gray sweats and a black T-shirt," Amethyst notices his voice of clothing. "Those usually come out whenever you're tired and you always wanted to cuddle at any mood."

"Oh my goth, you do know me well," he smiles big to her and pulling her into a kiss.

They kiss each other for a little while before pulling away slowly.

"Did you say, "oh my goth"?" she asks him smiling again.

He realizes it and think for a second. "Did it make you fall for me more?" he asks her.

"Yes, it did," she smiles and places a hand on the side of his head, "but you can say whatever you want," she adds in.

He smiles back. "Do you wanna know when I know that you are the one for me?"

"No," she honestly answers, "may I ask when?"

"You trusted me with intimacy for the first time," he answers smiling.

Her eyes widened.

"I know it took awhile for our sex life to be like this now," Seth begins and holding both of her hands, "but when we had our first time together, that's when you fully trusted me with something you are very touchy about it."

"Because I knew you are the one when we sing our song that night," she smiles back. "Mommy and Daddy always tell me to no matter what always be there for my life partner. That's why I got into the incident with your ex more so than I should."

He groans annoyed at that.

We all know what she is talking about, but to respect Seth, we won't go into detail.

"And you're always there for me whenever I need help," he says with a smile after sighing.

"Because I love you," Amethyst whispers soft smiling back. "So freaking much," she whispers in his ear.

He smiles more as he pulls his wife into another kiss.

Mr. and Mrs. Rollins managed to get back home with the usual meets with some fans. Even though, the sun's out and cold, Seth and Amethyst are tired beyond belief. Luckily, there's a taxi going to take them home.

"Thank you so much, sir," she thanked the diver as she pays him for the ride.

Seth gets their luggage from the trunk and joins with her to our house.

"Home sweet home," she mumbles under her breath and unlocking the door. "Kevin! Daryl! Mommy and Daddy are home!" Amethyst calls out for their sons with a smile.

Their sons attack them with their love, mostly their oldest.

"Were you two good with your grandpas while Mommy and I were gone?" Seth smiles to them while petting Kevin.

Daryl licks Amethyst's nose, signaling that they have been good.

*Amethyst's POV*

Christmas Eve morning is filled with Christmas carols as Seth and I clean our house, which surprisingly there's not much to do. Thanks to my Dads' cleaning.

"Everything's good," I tell my husband after vacuuming.

"Great," he smiles and walking over to me to wrap his arms around my waist. "What time will your Dads be here tomorrow?" he ask me as I wrap my around his neck.

"They said around two o'clock," I answer with a smile. "So, we'll have time to get the meal ready till they come."

"Or we can do something else?" he smirks, purring into my ear.

I blush at his, feeling the familiar pleasure waves down my spine.

"Easy now," I gasp at the pleasure, "you know how I want to make our first holidays at the house perfect." I try to escape from his tight hold, but failed.

"Oh, come on, wifey!" Seth smirks more, holding me close. "We haven't had anything for a few days and I need you," he says huskily and kissing me passionately.

"How about this," I smirk at him after kissing, "you help me with the decorations and tonight during our gift exchange, you can have all of me in front of the fireplace?" I seductively speak to him and nipping on his earlobe.

He growls under his breath. "How could someone who had bad sexual experiences as a kid have an amazing sexy side?" he asks while looking at me with the look of love and lust in his eyes.

"Honestly?" I ask smiling.

Seth nods his head.

"Because you're not him, the babysitter," I confess to him. "Your hands are rough and gentle against my snow white pale skin and parts while his were terrible. You don't look at me with lust mixed with anger whenever I do something that's not perfect."

"Everything you do is perfect," he tells me sweetly. "Even when you do bad things," he adds in with a chuckle.

"Your punishments compared to his aren't as painful."

"Painful?" he asks surprised.

"All of things you don't do to me like choking, biting me till I bleed-"

"Oh my goth, now I want to kill this guy," he growls. "Where is this guy?" his eyes darken in anger.

"I'm not sure really because when I was fifteen years old, I walked past the orphanage while on vacation in the area and the whole place was completely abandoned," I explain. "The encounter with the headmistress back in London was the first time I've seen her since I was eight years old."

"Whoa," he mumbles shocked.

"Yea," I sigh and looking down.

He makes me look at him by my chin. "If he and/or she ever come back, I'll make sure you are safe and sound and always in my arms," he smiles to me.

A smile full of happiness curls up on my face when I heard his words.

"I love you so much," I tell him sweetly.

"I love you so much more," Seth tells me just as sweetly.

We kiss each other passionately for a long while before finally getting into the decorations.

After just Thanksgiving, I want Christmas to be victorian because of lifelong love for the period. Especially since it's the first holidays in our new victorian home.

Later on the night, the whole interior is a beautiful victorian Christmas just like I imagine it. Seth's a great help so I reward him by having his favorite food for the Christmas Eve meal.

While getting everything ready, my phone goes off for a text. I check it and it shows a text from our boss, Triple H.

"Miriam?" it says.

"Is everything alright?" I text him back.

He doesn't normally text and/or call the employees, unless it's an emergency.

"I need you," he texts, making me feel an uneasy feeling.

"What do you need my assistance for?"

"Your naked, pale body against me in my bed *licks my lips*"

My eyes widen in shock and fear.

Suddenly, he begins to send me pictures of his topless body.

"Colby-bear!" I call out scared like crazy as I put my phone on the counters.

"What? What is it, Miriam?!" Seth comes in running and screaming in fear.

He sees my phone going crazy and I'm looking at it in fear with my hands to my mouth.

Seth takes my phone to see the texts and pictures. Anger boils in his blood as he calls Hunter on my phone.

"Leave my wife alone!" he screams at him before hanging up. "I'm blocking his number our phones," he says and doing so. "Wifey?" he asks softly, noticing that I haven't once move of where I am.

Memories of the babysitter come back to me, making my body shake. Tears run down my face from my closed eyes. I go straight down to my knees on the kitchen floor, crying in my hands.

"Miriam!" Seth gasps and kneeling down to me. His arms wrap themselves around me. "Did he trigger something?" he asks softly after a while as he run his fingers in my hair.

"He acted like the babysitter!" I cried out, gripping on him.

"Son of witch," Seth mumbles under his breath. "He has made things personal now."

Kevin barks and runs over to us.

"Mommy's not doing so well, Kevin," Seth tells our oldest son.

Daryl meows and comes over to lick my hand while Kevin did the same thing on the other hand.

"Mommy loves you both too," I tell them softly.

Seth didn't speak anything else just gently move my face up to see his worried face. He place his lips against my lips against my lips softly to help out with me as well.

After eating, I go upstairs to the master's bathroom and turn off the lights. I pull up my knees to my chest as I sit on the floor.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

*Seth's POV*

Amethyst walks up the stairs with memories of her past. It kills me that she has gone through horrible stuff when she was younger. I can tell I'm doing a great job of making her forget her past, but she does have her moments.

Hunter did a very bad thing to my wife and now things have gone seriously personal. My blood boils at what he did and I'm so going to get him the next time I see him.

Kevin and Daryl notice their mommy missing.

"Mommy's not happy right now," I tell them with a sigh. "I'm going to get them both," I growl under my breath, thinking about Hunter and the Babysitter.

I know that sitting around thinking about murdering the babysitter and Triple H isn't the right thing to do right now. Maybe something from her good parts of her childhood might help her out now.

I went out into the cold to go to her favorite fast food restaurant to get her favorite milkshake. Yes, it's freezing out, but Amethyst always tell me and even showed me, she will sometimes have a milkshake during the winter back in her home state of California. I guess it's an option to do.

With her favorite milkshake in my possession, I head back o the house and walk straight up to our bedroom.

The door to our bathroom catches my attention. It's always open whenever no one is using it.

"Miriam?" I speak softly to her on the other side and knocking it a little. "You have been in there for a while now. Will you be please come out, my love?" I ask her with worry in my voice.

There's no answer.

I sigh sadly and sit down against the door frame.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," I speak softly after sitting in silence for a little while. "When you first debuted to your match against AJ Lee, my heart skipped a beat. It's something hasn't happened before even when I was with that girl at the time," I confess to everything. "You guidance helped me gratefully through the breakup, even though you will do anything for a new friend. Time passes, I knew very quickly I have fallen in love with you. You have been so cue and beautiful ever since I first saw you.

"When the Authority offers me to join them, I knew there was going to be more money and opportunities. I accepted the offer because I wanted to, and still do, give you everything your precious heart desires. Your anger towards when I betrayed our brothers was understandable, but when you have given me a chance, I felt happy, truly happy.

"Our first kiss made me realize you're my lifeline. My very best friend, the one I go to when I feel lonely or scared, you understand me more than anything." I feel myself losing control of my own confession. "Honestly, the moment I know that I wanna marry you is when you and I shared a bed for the very first time. Do you remember that?" I ask her smirking. "You were wearing black sweats and a dark blue undershirt without a bra," I chuckled. "Who knew that a cute little Christian girl will allow herself to go to sleep next to a man in the same bed without a bra? But hey, I understand why you place a pillow in between us.

"That wasn't the exact moment, the moment was you were sleeping peacefully the next morning and I remember thinking "damn, she's the most beautiful girl I ever have seen, maybe she's the one I'm going to marry" and I didn't know where that came from, but it feels perfect at the moment."

There's more silence between us. I somehow feel her listening to my words.

"My little Evie, Elphaba, Snow White, please come out," I beg her softly.

After a couple of moments, the doorknob turns slowly and the door opens a little.

I look to see my wife on the floor as well with dried tears on her pale cheeks and a little red eyes.

"For the first time, it's like I'm more than just a pretty face," she quotes her favorite character softly with a smile.

"A shocker, huh?" I quoted the character I grew to like with a smirk.

"You were pretty great with words," she says still smiling and scooting over to my side.

"So were you," I smiled back referring to the words she said earlier today and I offer her the milkshake.

She chuckles and accepting it. "I'll bet I'll be the Gothic Martha Stewart," she jokes chuckling more.

"You can make that as your second career," I commented smiling.

"You think so?" she asks and taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Why not? You can teach people of the Victorian era, fashion, and you always like to do anything with running a house and things like that. Do what feels right to you."

"Like you train others to wrestle?"

"Yea," I smiled.

"Alright, I'll see how things go starting now," she giggles.

"I love you, wifey," I tell her, happy to her happy again.

"I love you too, husband," she tells me smiling.

Hearing her those words to me make me beyond happy.

I pull my wife into a passionate kiss.

*Amethyst's POV*

Seth and I still are in our casual fancy clothing as we gather around the light up fireplace.

Daryl receives treats and toys from me while Kevin got the same from Seth.

"Ladies first," my husband smiles and giving me my wrapped present in dark gray and a black ribbon.

"Thank you," I smiled and accepting it.

I unwrap the ribbon and paper.

"Oh, my goth!" I gasped with a smile. "Colby-bear!" I feel so touched.

Inside a box has two fragrances in beautiful sterling silver old Victorian era perfume bottles. I smell each one to notice it's lavender and rose. My favorite scents!

"You always smell good with lavender and rose and I remember you saying you always want the antique bottles," he tells me smiling.

"You're the sweetest, Colby-bear!" I smiled big and kissing him.

"Only for the woman I'm in love with," he smiles back and kissing me again.

"My gift for you isn't as expensive as yours though," I tell him pouting a little.

"Oh Miriam, I'm going to love your gift no matter what," he says with a chuckle.

"Okay," I say with a smile, not sure about him really like it.

I stand up and walking over to a hiding spot to pick up the gift by it's handles so I can give him the gift. I nervously walk over and smile to him.

"Oh, goth," he chuckles, looking at it.

My gift for him is box filled with his favorite band's latest albums, favorite snacks, and a couple of games like WWE2k17 and his all-time favorite game for his system.

"You did expensive and antique while I did creative and modern," I say and sitting next to him again.

"Pretty much sums up our love," he says with a smile. "We both love the nice lifestyle, but still like the simple life."

"So, you're beyond happy I don't want a Mercedes or any those luxury cars?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Your expensive tastes doesn't have me go broke so that's a plus," he says growling a little through his sexy smirk as he leans closer to me.

I smirk back as my arms at first hesitant wrap themselves around his neck. Once they are fully around his neck, they relax. Our foreheads touch and wrap his arms around my waist. Seth and I kiss each other passionately.

His love for me is just like my love for him. Our love is very strong and everything negative won't destroy us. It has proven many times in the two and a half years we have been together as a couple.

Slowly we pull away to have our foreheads together and eyes closed, letting our love speak.

I sing softly our favorite Christmas song to him which he happily sings softly with me.

At the end of the song, we open our eyes to see each other's smiles.

"Merry Christmas, my drop-dead gorgeous wife," he complaints me and making me blush.

"Merry Christmas, Mon Cher," I smirked at him.

He gasps at my seductive gesture and attacks me with kisses.

Kevin and Daryl than jump up on us, shocking us to separate.

"Boys! Really?" Seth playfully shouts at them.

I giggled at this at them keeping us to not go anything else.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

*No One's POV*

"Oh, Goth! Dad! I told you to get the serving bowls and trays for the food!" Amethyst groans annoyed at Laughon from the kitchen.

"I needed to decorate the table, Miriam!" he groans back annoyed as well from the table.

He's making the table with a dark gray cloth and black lace over it.

"Easy now, you two!" Malcolm calls from the couch next to Seth. "You both are indeed queens of the castle, but you need to work together to rule the castle with your kings."

"Don't remind me!" Laughon sighs and getting the serving bowls and trays.

"I love him very much, but he's a diva at times," Malcolm chuckles and taking a sip of his evening drink.

"I know how you feel," Seth says and chuckling, "your daughter has her moments as well."

"I heard that!" Amethyst playfully yells at him before laughing.

"New clothing and money, what else do we need for the new year?" Seth asks smiling while standing up from the couch.

"I can think of a few things," Malcolm smirks and standing up as well.

"Oh, Malcolm! You're terrible!" Laughon says smiling and running over to his husband's arms.

"You guys are so cute," Amethyst giggles, seeing them.

"Reminds me of us sometimes," Seth moans as he kisses her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amethyst smirks as an idea appears to her. "How about we do a couple's challenge?" she suggests to everyone.

"Ooo, I love a challenge!" Seth's excited with a huge smile.

"What kind of a challenge?" Malcolm asks his daughter while holding his husband lovely.

"Since there's about ten minutes till six o'clock," Amethyst begins, "how about we help each other getting ready and who over gets back before six wins?"

"I'm down with that," Malcolm agrees with a smile.

"I second that!" Langdon smiles big.

"A challenge teaming with my wife against my in-laws?" Seth says with a smirk.

"There's no difference than what we do in the ring," Amethyst mentions to him smirking as well.

"True," he says smirking more and his arms crossed his chest as he pretends to think. "Hmm," he hums before smirking at his wife.

She let out a yelp before giggling.

Seth surprises Amethyst by lifting her up bridal style.

"Time starts now!" Seth laughs and carries her upstairs.

"Hey!" Malcolm playfully shouts out to him before laughing.

Amethyst and Seth begin to get ready. He gently places on his favorite one of the three new dresses she brought earlier with a smile. Nothing else special because she already have his favorite form of makeup and he can put her hair down around her upper body.

She helps him with his new clothing for the new year. Amethyst purposely has his hair down because she thinks it's one of the sexiest things on him.

Once done, they hurry down down the stairs just before the clock strikes six.

"What?!" Malcolm and Langdon say at the same time shocked, just arriving.

"You guys arrived before us?" Malcolm asks shocked.

"I'm the Articiet, Dad!" Seth laughs like his character, calling him by nickname for him.

"And I'm the Queen!" Amethyst giggles like her character as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Malcolm laughs at their cuteness, seeing how similar their love for each other is to his love for his husband, Langdon.

Dinner begins with a prayer where Seth smiles towards his wife while holding her hand, respecting their believes. The two couples have a very pleasant Gothic Victorian Christmas dinner full of catching up, telling each other stories about their pasts, and having a few laughs.

Card games are surprisingly being played after the dishes are cleaned and put away.

Seth and Malcolm are the most competitive which doesn't surprise their partners.

The countdown begins.

Malcolm and Seth surprised Langdon and Amethyst by grabbing them by their waists into the New Year's kisses. They immediately kiss them back and wrapping their arms around their necks. A beautiful way to end the year.

*Amethyst's POV*

Seth holds my naked form in his arms as I can feel the sun trying to get into the room. He notices the rays and lifts up the dark covers over us.

"Happy New Year, my queen," he mumbles to me with a sleepy smile in the darkness.

"Happy New Year, my king," I greet him softly smiling back sleepily.

"It's been so long since we had some naughty time," he says huskily, leaning down to my breast and collarbone.

"Colby-bear," I moan at his hot breath and licks. "We had naughty time on Christmas Eve and our anniversary," I reminded him, moaning as he gets on top of me.

"Too long for me," he growls a little, licking at my pale flesh. "You trusting me in this sensitive topic always turns me on."

A blush appear on my face when I feel the prove against my inner thigh.

Just before he takes me away again, barking makes us jump out of our skins and a familiar amount of weight jumps onto the bed over the blanket.

"Kevin!" Seth exclaims at our eldest son, removing the blanket off of him. "Mommy and I are trying to sleep here!"

A smirk appears on my face when I hear that.

"That means two different things," I thought to myself, chuckling silently.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

*Amethyst's POV*

The Raw after our holiday break, I feel more comfortable and safer in WWE now. I have a match against Jade Page-Wyatt. Luckily, our husbands will be at ringside. Seth and I are glad because we get to have a break from Hunter and Stephanie.

"Hey, guys!" I greet our brothers and sister with a smile when we enter into where catering is. "How were your holidays?" I ask them smiling more and hugging Renee first.

"Hey, Miriam," Roman greets back smiling while pulling me into a hug. "My holidays were great," he tells us.

"Ours are good too," Renee smiles as Dean wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"How are your guys'?" Dean asks us.

"It was good but strange," Seth answers for both of us as we join them on the table.

"What do you mean by "strange"?" Renee asks confused like the guys.

"Paul sends me these inappropriate texts and pictures," I explain to them as I can feel Seth is still fuming about what happened behind the calm, yet angry look. "It was so bad that it made me think about my past again," I add in with a sigh, trying not to think about it.

"I blocked his number on both of our phones and request another number to contact with the company," my husband explains and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Why would he do that?" Dean's confused more. "He's married to Stephanie."

"Your guess is good as ours," Seth says sighing.

"Maybe they're making some outside of the ring events to make the feud more relatable," Roman suggests an idea.

"Maybe," I nod my head in agreement.

Later on, in the show, my match is up next. Seth and I are wearing our matching ring gear in our personal styles.

I am putting on the finishing touches for my looks like making my hair beautifully messy and putting on black tape on my hands and wrists.

"Ready to go, wifey?" Seth asks me with a smile.

"Just about...done," I said while gently placing on the finger length sleeves over my now black taped hands. "How do I look?" I asked him smiling and giving him a twirl.

"Gorgeous as ever," he says smiling more and pulling me into his arms. "You're like a badass girl version of me."

"You're so sweet!" I smiled big while hugging him back.

"Amethyst to the curtain!"

That's my cue.

Seth escorts me to where the gorilla is, where Jade's music blasts through the speakers.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia. Accompanying to the ring by Bray Wyatt….Jade Page-Wyatt!"

They do their normal routine towards the ring as the fireflies came out to play.

I watch her look so amazing to the point that I am getting a little concern. We have wrestled each other before during the Shield days and almost every time Abigail will take over Jade which is both exciting to see, but terrifying because I will definitely lose.

"Miriam?" Seth speaks to me softly. "Are you alright?" he asks me, noticing me gripping on his arm tighter.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, losing up the hold.

"Something wrong, wifey?" he asks again seeing through me again.

I know that I wouldn't lie to my own husband so I tell him my concerns. "What if Abigail comes out?" I ask him worried.

"If she does, then bring out the She-Hound," he says the right words I needed to hear with his famous and very sexy smirk.

My smirk appears as I nod my head in agreement.

The familiar sounds of our shared music blasts through the speakers.

We appear out with me leading my husband.

"And her opponent, from Davenport, Iowa. Accompanying to the ring by Seth Rollins, Amethyst Rollins!"

I have my hands up as I spin around in the center of the stage with a huge smile, almost like a dance move. Seth watches me with a huge smile on his face, enjoying my entrance.

Some of my entrance is very similar to my husband's as we both head towards the ring.

He opens the ropes for me so I can soak in the cheers of the fans.

The ref calls out for the bell so we can start the match.

At one point of the match, Jade throws me into a corner on my side of the ring forcing me into a sitting position. I am gasping for air because of how much energy is being put into the match between us.

Jade has become stronger since they have been married. Maybe stronger than me.

"Remember to bring out the She-Hound, wifey," Seth says to me from my right on the floor.

But I didn't want to bring out the She-Hound just yet unless I really need to.

Jade pulls on my arm to forcefully pick me up back on my feet.

I stop her from getting me into a move and just when I am about to attack her, the whole place goes dark.

Her scent disappears and it's been replaced with expensive perfume. There's only one person who wears expensive perfume on a regular basis. Stephanie McMahon. It makes me sick.

I grabbed her arm and twist it behind her in the darkness.

Lights turn on as everyone sees me twisting the Boss Lady's arm, causing her pain. She screams and goes down on the mat.

I look around to see that Jade and Bray are missing. Hunter's where Bray was. So they did a Wyatt move.

My eyes land on my husband's who's ready for a fight. I nod my head to him, signaling for him to fight Hunter.

He gladly accepts the order. Seth storms straight towards Hunter around the ring.

All of my focus is on the so-called "boss of the business".

They have treated us badly and they're going to pay.

"Leave us alone!" I screamed at them as Seth carries me out bridal style.

He needed to get me out of here because I was about to go psycho, which it's a very bad idea.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

*Amethyst's POV*

A couple more weeks of stressful matches, meet and greets, and interviews revolving around the feud, Seth and I finally have a couple of days off. I'm looking forward to sleep in, have a nice bath, and watch Disney movies in the dark, but having Seth Rollins as your husband, anything could happen.

Warm ticklish kisses on my neck, face, and eventually on my lips to gently wake me up. Giggles appear out of my mouth when I feel the kisses on my neck.

"Morning, my gorgeous wife," I hear Seth greet me against my pale skin.

"Morning, my handsome husband," I greet him back sleepily.

"We finally have a couple of days to be together again," he says huskily and lifting himself up so he can look down at me. "You and I are going to do whatever we want to do," he smiles.

"I have some ideas in mind," I smiled small, still tired.

"Oh? And what are they?"

"Sleep in," I named one.

"Already did that," he says, referring to the time on the clock 11:30 am.

"Have a nice bath."

"The hotel has one big enough for both of us," he tells me. "Wanna join me?" he smirks to me.

"Carry me?" I asked him cutely as possible with my arms up to him.

"Of course, my queen," Seth smiles while picking me up by my waist underneath the covers.

We were so tired last night that we end up sleeping in the clothing we wore yesterday.

My arms wrap themselves around his neck as he carries me to the restroom where the big bathtub is.

He gently places me down on the rim of the tub.

Our lips meet in a kiss while he slowly gets down on his knees in between my legs.

I turn on the water into a warm temperature.

Seth surprises me by pouring in lavender bath soap to make bubbles, making me smile.

Slowly our clothing gets removed and we soon enter the relaxing to touch the relaxing warm water.

"What else do you wanna do today?" he asks me, pulling me close to him.

"Watch Disney movies in the dark," I answer as I lay against him, snuggling.

"We can do that and we can also go out for dinner," he says with a smirk.

That's when I got a strange feeling from him like he's hiding something, but not going to tell me until the time being.

"What's on your mind, Colby?" I tell him, looking up to him with an eyebrow raised up, catching on.

"Soon you will know, Miriam," he chuckles before smiling. "But for now, let's enjoy ourselves."

My eyes roll at this with a smirk.

Room service, Disney movies, and a nice time together, we begin to get ready for dinner. He's to be casual formal for dinner which it actually makes me happy. Excites me actually.

I put on a long-sleeved black top with heavy lace, floor-length textured black skirt over black leggings. Usual jewelry in their rightful places while simple makeup paints my face. My hair is down naturally.

Seth's wearing dark jeans with a long sleeved white collared shirt and matching sneakers. His hair is pulled up with his glasses on him like me.

"You're so beautiful, Miriam," he tells me smiling while bringing my hand up to his lips.

"You're so welcome, Colby-bear," I smiled back as he kisses up my arm to my shoulder.

He pulls me slowly into his arms. My back's against his chest with his arms wrapping around my waist.

We turn our heads together to kiss each other.

"You hungry, wifey?" he asks me while spinning me around to face him.

"In what way?" I smirked, feeling a wave of confidence over me.

"You know the guys," he smirks back.

"I am hungry, but let's see how the night goes," I chuckled, messing with his a little.

He chuckles as well before offering his arm like a gentleman with a smile.

"Awe, why thank you, husband," I smiled to him as Seth gently pushes my chair with me in at our table.

"You're welcome, wifey," Seth smiles back and sits across from me.

"Your waiter will be with you soon," the host says to us while giving us our menus.

"It's been so long since we spend time together as us alone," he mentions as he opens his menu.

"Since the holidays really," I add in. "The past few times we had together is mostly watching some TV."

"It's nice to enjoy the simple things in life, but having dates like this always feels special," he says, making my heart swore.

Seth and I order our drinks and an appetizer to enjoy.

"Hey, husband," I speak up, remembering something. "There's a couple of things we both need to talk about."

"I know what you are thinking of, wifey," he says, speaking the truth. His hands held onto my hands. "Are you ready for human children? I heard it's not like raising fur babies," he adds in, feeling nervous.

"Yes I know, but there are some similarities," I try to lighten up the mood. "We need to feed them, give them plenty of fluids, taking care of them," I name a few.

"Yea, but it's 24/7."

"Do you want more children?" I ask him softly with some doubt in the back of my head.

Seth senses my doubt and brings both of my hands up to kiss them. "I do want more children with you as the mother of my children," his smile makes all of the doubt disappeared.

I smiled back.

Our orders came.

"Let's really start having children once this feud is over," he says the exact words that I always wanted say to him.

"My thoughts exactly," I tell him, smiling more.

He smiles again, liking our final decision.

We enjoy our food like we always do until there's a small amount of silence.

"I'm going to Florida tomorrow," my husband speaks up, surprising me a little.

"Why do you need to-" then I stopped myself when I realized it. "You're going to get Hunter at NXT?"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"Because he crossed the line and he still refused to answer why," he answers, sounding serious. "Your heart has been damaged for too long and I refused to have our stitches to be removed because of your past."

"Are you trying to make me fall for you more?" I ask smirking.

"Is it working?" he smirks back.

"Yes, it is," I chuckled than smiles. "But promise me something, husband."

"Anything."

"Promise me to not do anything stupid," my eyes narrow at him seriously.

"I'll try my hardest, wifey," he smirks.

I chuckled at this.

No matter how much I try to reason or beg him, once he has something on his mind he's determined to do it.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

*Amethyst's POV*

One moment I'm having a pleasant time with my husband, my friends, and finishing up a match against Summer Rae, then the next moment, Seth's being attacked by Samoa Joe. Everything happened so fast that I didn't realize what's going on until I see my husband holding onto his knee in severe pain.

"Oh, my gosh," I speak softly in shocked, watching the monitor.

I run towards the ring where some help is treating Seth.

"Seth!" I called out to him.

"Miriam," he mumbles under his breath softly while looking at me with pain in his eyes.

His knee has been reinjured! It's one thing for getting yourself injured, but having an injury in the same location is a complete and horrifying feeling.

I help him backstage towards the trainers.

My phone immediately blows up from pretty much everyone back at home. Seth's friends are asking what just happened. His parents, especially his mother, are asking if their son is okay. Malcolm and Langdon are asking if we both are okay. Dean and Roman are sharing my panic and concerns.

"Colby re-injured his knee," was all that I could tell everyone.

Hours lead into the middle of the night where Seth holds onto me tightly. I'm helping him to our shared hotel room.

This is very much like the first time around, but worse.

Seth lays down on the bed and I make sure he's comfortable with his leg propped up. Once he got comfortable, we both look at each other, sharing the same emotions. I'm on the bed on my knees.

What are we going to do? Wrestlemania is in a few months and now his knee has been re-injured.

Tears begin to form in my eyes as the endless possibilities run around in my head. I cry in my hands and I lean forward on the bed.

"Miriam!" Seth's surprised about my sudden outburst.

"I am so sorry, Colby-bear!" I say through my crying.

"Babe, it's not your fault," he pulls into his chest and his arms wrap around me.

"Yes, it is! If I were out there, I would have stopped Joe from attacking you," my voice becomes softer as I cry into his chest while gripping on his shirt.

He gently shushes me. His fingers run themselves in my long hair.

My tears are being gently wiped away by his thumb.

"First of all, even though you're still beautiful when you cry, I hate seeing you very sad," he speaks first. "Second of all, we both didn't know he was going to be there."

I didn't listen to his words because my thoughts have taken over me.

Seth notices this. He gently rubs my cheek lovely, calming me down.

I look up to him with tears still in my eyes.

My husband leans down to press his lips against mine. I kiss him back quiver a little from crying.

A few days later and another surgery later, Seth and I are at the airport for two different locations. I'm heading back home and he needs to go where he is doing physical therapy.

"But I don't like it when we are separated!" I tell my husband while crying into his chest.

"I hate it too," he tells me softly as he holds me close and running his fingers in my hair. "Promise me some things."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at Seth with tears in my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"First of all, please don't cry wifey," my husband says softly, wiping away the tears. "It kills me when you cry out of sadness."

"I'll miss you so much, husband."

"I'm going to miss you too, my beautiful wife," he speaks softly. "Bring Kevin and Daryl with you this time so they can be with one of us."

"I promise."

"Also," Seth speaks, looking at me deeply in my eyes seriously, "make sure to get us into a match against at Wrestlemania to end this torture."  
No words come out of my mouth so I nod my head to tell him that I will.

His hands went up to my face and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss is almost like saying "see you later" because we don't want to say "goodbye."

My flight is about to depart soon.

"I love you, Colby-bear," I tell him softly while my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Miriam," he tells me softly.

Slowly, Seth and I pull away from each other still wanting to leave each other. My eyes will keep on going back to him at every so inch I walk away. His eyes are always there, but so far away.

Before we know it, I'm getting onto the plane ride home for a few days.

*Back at home*

*No One's POV*

Malcolm and Langdon are waiting for Amethyst. They knew for sure that she needs some family love after hearing what happened to Seth. Especially when they will be separated for who knows for how long.

"A million things must be going through her mind now," Langdon says with a sigh and arms crossed on his chest.

"I would feel the same thing if we were in their position," Malcolm agrees, looking for his daughter.

The flight that she's on has landed.

Amethyst walks towards where they are. Her head is bowed in sadness as she is about to cry again.

"Daughter," Malcolm calls for her, hating to see her like this. He walks over to her and immediately pulls Amethyst into a hug.

The moment when she feels her father hugging her, all of her emotions come out again as she cries on Malcolm's chest.

"He got injured again!" she cries out in his chest. "He got injured again!" Amethyst keeps on repeating herself.

"Shh, shh, shh," he shushes her gently in her ear. "Come on; let's get you home into the darkness."

Langdon helps out with her luggage. He too is worried for his stepdaughter, who recently became his adopted daughter, especially when she's going through a very familiar situation again.

The car ride towards the Lopez/Rollins residence was silent. No one speaks a word. Amethyst is in the passenger seat while Malcolm is driving and Langdon's behind her. Only sounds of the car moving are heard.

"We are here," Malcolm announces, driving into the driveway.

Amethyst didn't even look up from looking at her lap. The same old cloud of sadness is over her almost into a storm.

Her dads help her out of the car and into the house with her stuff.

Since it was late at night, they decided that they will turn in for the night after taking care of Amethyst.

"She's only numb, she's going to be okay," Malcolm and Langdon keep on telling themselves that.

Amethyst gets dressed in her nightgown and into bed by Malcolm.

"Goodnight, Miriam," he says to her softly, kissing her forehead. "I love you," he adds in.

"Goodnight, Dad, I love you too," she finally whispers something, but still is looking away sadly.

He smiles a little, happy to hear her again, before leaving her master bedroom.

The moment he left her room, Amethyst breaks down again. Her mind is spinning around with questions like "Is this happening?", "Is he going to retire from wrestling?". There are so many questions that don't need to have answers because of her emotions and her missing her husband.

Kevin and Daryel sense their mommy's emotional stage and snuggles up with her, silently calming her down.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

*Amethyst's POV*

Anger boils in my veins. No matter how much I want to forgive Stephanie and Hunter for everything they have me to do because that's the Christian thing to do, they aren't making this easy.

Many times when I am scheduled to win, they'll make last minute decision to have me as the loser. Why are they doing this!?

I storm backstage in complete anger after another loss.

My fist bangs on the locker room door that hides away the one person who can help me now.

"Jeez, easy now," Roman tells me while opening the door. "Stephanie and Paul again?" he guessed correctly.

"Only you could help me whenever Colby isn't here," I answered him, almost growling through my teeth.

"Come in, Miriam," he pulls to the side for me to enter.

I sit down on a couch still frustrated with everything now.

Roman grabs my sterling silver cross necklace from his bag. It's a gift from my dads and I only trust him with it whenever I am in matches. He places it around my neck from the back.

"Now, let's pray with the words of Psalm 23," he says while holding my hands.

I begin to speak the words of the religious passage I always follow. After I finish, he speaks the Catholic passage for his faith.

"Feel better?" he asked me concern while looking at me.

"Much better," I answered with a sigh and smile. "Thank you, Joe," I tell him.

"Anytime, Miriam," he smiles back. "There's only about an hour left of Raw. You wanted to get something to eat before heading back to the hotel?"

"Of course."

Roman's my moving buddy whenever my husband isn't around. Sometimes, Dean and Renee will join us, but we always give them space for their privacy.

I put my bag into the rental car before getting into the passenger seat. I'm beyond done with Stephanie and Hunter for now and I want to get food and sleep in the hotel bed.

"The day is almost done, Miriam," my brother tells me as he sits onto the driver's seat.

"I know, Joe," I sighed. "They are our bosses and I get that, but even though they're the decision makers, this is not good for my career."

"You and Colby are in a storyline to end his storyline with the Authority," he reminds me as he starts up the car. "Are they going to be jerks to you before Wrestlemania? Yes, they are because they need you to be at your fullest by than."

"But I don't wanna be mad!" I whined a little like a child.

"Now, now," his parental instincts kick in. "If you continue being a brat, we aren't going to get food and go straight to the hotel and have room service for dinner."

I pout at that.

"Now put the pout away," he says in a stern voice.

I obeyed.

"Miriam, I am going to see if the twins want to have a drink while you can have a couple of hours with Colby in the room," Roman adds in with a smile.

"Thank you, Joe," I smiled back.

When we arrived at the hotel, Roman and I settle down first before separating on our ways.

My hands find my husband's number so I can call him. There's a smile trying to show on my face because of the news that I have for him. My happiness begins to die down when it came to his voicemail. I know that he's busy, but he usually answers my calls no matter how busy he is.

"Hey, husband," I answer into the voicemail with a smile. "I know that you're busy and all, but I want to check on you. I'm keeping my promise of calling you every night. There's some good news I want to tell you, but I can wait until you are free. Love and miss you!" I hung up with a kiss sound.

Last time we called, which was yesterday, he did say that he's going to be busy with physical therapy and also he loves and misses me like crazy. So, I wouldn't worry yet.

Watching tv while in my night clothing is all I did when I begin to fall asleep in the covers of my bed.

" _As Long As You're Mine…_ " the sounds of my husband calling wakes me up with a startle.

"Hello?" I answered it, trying to sound like I just woke up or got startled, but I did.

Seth chuckles. "Did I scare you, wifey?" he asked me.

"You scare me countless times during your matches, but this doesn't give me a heart attack like you do a few times," I answered with a playful groan.

"Oh, is it because of my awesome high flying skills?" he smirks on the other end of the call.

I playfully glare at this for a second before sighing into the call. "How was physical therapy?" I asked him.

"It was good. I've been there three times a day, every day!"

"That's good," I smiled.

"Yep! So, what's the good news that you have for me?" he asked about my voicemail from earlier.

"I have some things going on in where you are in a couple of weeks," I smiled again.

"Really?" he asked, surprised,

"Yea," then I feel like he's not excited about it. "I can leave you be if you're busy."

"Oh, no, no, no, it's not that, I am glad that you have some time for me," he smiles on the other end. "I will find a good day for us to spend the whole day together and maybe go out for dinner like we used to."

I smiled at his words. "Alright," I confirmed. "I'll tell you when I am heading there."

"Sounds perfect. Hey, wifey, I need to get some sleep now."

"Okay, I had a big day too. I'll text you in the morning?"

"I can't wait. I love you, Miriam," Seth speaks the words that always give me the flying bats feeling.

"I love you too, Colby-bear," I tell him.

We both give each other kiss noises before hanging up.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

*No One's POV*  
Amethyst texts her husband to meet her at the airport as she almost lands down where she needs to be. She's hoping that he gets the texts because the plane's getting closer and he hasn't responded back.

Worry and concern filled up her nerves when the plane lands. Amethyst grabs the bags that she had on her.

Her eyes continue to look through the large crowd of people to try to see Seth but couldn't see him.

She walks around a little more before realizing that Seth is nowhere in sight.

Her phone dials his number and it goes to his voicemail after the usual rings.

"Hey, husband," Amethyst speaks into it. "I'm at the airport now and I can't find you. Where are you?" she asked, worried into the voicemail before hanging up.

Amethyst finds a place to sit to wait for him.

*Amethyst's POV*

Time goes by slowly. Seth is not even here. Now, I'm really scared because I don't have anything planned other than me staying at Seth's hotel while being here.

"Dammit!" someone curses next to me and sits a couple of seats away from me.

I look up to see a fellow NXT wrestler, Baron Corbin. Immediately, I feel all shy around him since I never met him before personally.

"Baron Corbin?" I asked him, catching his attention.

"Amethyst Rollins?" he asked me, a little confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, not wanting to be so noisy, especially with him.

"Well, I was going to go home for a few days, but the fucking plane that I needed to go on has been canceled, so I am here for another few days," he sighs with a low growl under his breath as his head bows.

"I'm so sorry. I am stuck here as well," I whispered.

"You are?" he asked me, looking up to me.

"I have some things to do around here where my husband has his physical therapy, but I guess he forgot or he's busy," I sighed sadly.

Baron watches me for a few moments before speaking again, "Since we are stuck here, do you wanna get a hotel together?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him, surprised.

"Not like that!" he's defended himself, surprised by my response and his hands up. "I mean like you and I have nowhere to go to."

My mouth stays close as my mind begins to think. Baron does have a point. We both are stuck here for different reasons and I sense a great friendship starting to form between us.

"Okay," I smiled at him. "My name is Miriam," I introduce myself while offering my hand.

"Thomas," he introduces himself and accepting my hand with his.

We both handshake to official make our new friendship.

Baron and I find ourselves a hotel that gives us a room at the last minute, which I am grateful it has two beds.

"You hungry, Miriam?" he asked me as I place my suitcases at the end of one of the beds.

"Yea, I can pay for dinner if you like," I offered him.

"Nah, dinner's on me tonight, girly," he kindly declined my offer. "You like pizza?"

"I love pizza," I answered with a smile and sitting down on my bed.

"Pizza it is," he smiles back.

While he's ordering dinner, I tried to call my husband, but still nothing. He's not ignoring me or his phone is off or anything like that because it seems like he has it on silent due to the rings I always hear.

"I am going to put some on more comfortable clothes on," I tell Baron when he's done on the phone.

"Okay, I'll do the same in here," he tells me from sitting on his bed.

"Alright."

I grab my black sweats and black undershirt and head towards the restroom. While getting dressed in my night clothing, my phone finally rings the familiar sound of our song.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Miriam! I am so sorry! I'm heading towards the airport now to get you!" Seth's panicked voice calls out on the other end of the call.

"Colby-bear, it's okay," I try to assure him. "I got a hotel with a friend for the night."

"A friend? Who?"

"Remember Baron Corbin from NXT?"

"Yea….?"

"He had some troubles with the airport when he's scheduled to get home and we ran into each other." There's a pause. "Don't worry, the hotel room has two beds and I can meet you up for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides, you need to rest your knee whenever you're not doing physical therapy."

"Which hotel are you now?"

"I'm at a small hotel, just like about twenty minutes away from where you do your physical therapy. I can text you the address."

"Good, at least, I know where you are." There's another pause. "I'm really sorry, wifey."

"Things happened, husband," I smiled. "You are doing everything you can to get us back together before Wrestlemania. You're forgiven."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Three days."

"Can you spend the night over here tomorrow night?" his voice becomes huskier when he asked me that.

I smirked at this for a second before acting innocent, "But you're not medically cleared for it."

"I'm not, but you are," he chuckles darkly.

"But you don't like it when I am on top."

"Most of them, but it's nice to have you be in control sometimes."

Seth's voice and words are making my body heat up.

"Colby," I moan a little.

"Tomorrow, my love," he smiles.

"Tomorrow," I smiled back.

"I love you, wifey."

"I love you too, husband."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The call ends. I finish up getting ready for the night.

"Did you get a hold of your husband?" Baron asked me, already dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yea, just like how I thought, he was busy at physical therapy, so we're going to meet up for breakfast tomorrow and I'm going to spend tomorrow night with him," I explained as I walk over to my bed. "Did you call your family?" I asked him.

"Yea, they understand why. Hopefully next time, it'll be easier."

"Traveling is never easy," I giggled.

He smirks at my joke.

This is going to be a great friendship. I can feel it.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

*Amethyst's POV*

My alarm clock on my phone screams out the familiar music of the Shield, waking both Baron and me up. He woke up with a jolt because he wasn't expecting that while I wake up like usual.

"What the fuck is that?!" he asked me, completely startled.

"Sorry about that, Thomas," I apologized through a yawn and sitting up. "That was my alarm for every day because I am a heavy sleeper most nights," I explained and getting out of bed. "I'm going to get ready for the day, so I'll let you sleep in."

"Thanks," he mumbled, falling back to sleep.

A chuckle escapes my lips as I shake my head.

My usual routine goes by on schedule and my body is now covered in a long-sleeved modest black top with black jeggings.

I comb out my long dark hair when my phone rings. It's Seth.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"I'm here, which room are you in?" he sounds so eagerly.

"I am in Room #103, but Baron is sleeping in. So, I can meet you in the parking lot," I propose.

"You better hurry up, woman," he growls, "you know how impatient I get."

"Of course," I giggled a little. "Don't worry. I'll be there very soon."

"Oh, goth, I missed you so much," Seth breaths huskily into the phone.

"Easy now, mister," I smirked. "I do have a new friend now."

"I know, I know. You all ready for me?"

"I'm almost done. Give me a few more minutes, love."

"Hurry," he playfully orders me, which makes me chuckle through my smirk.

"Patience," I tell him before hanging up.

All of my stuff is in the luggage I have with me twenty-four seven and ready to be out with me. Before leaving the hotel room with my black and white flats, I quickly write down my name and number on a piece of paper next to Baron's charging cell phone.

"Thanks for the night, my friend," I whisper to the sleeping lone wolf while gently running my pale fingers in his long dark hair and smiling.

Unknown to me, Baron opens his eyes a little and smiling as he watches me leave the hotel room.

I see my husband wearing an Amethyst Rollins merch in my signature black and grey colors with his dark jeans. His long hair is pulled into a low ponytail, which I am glad that he remembers that I like that way and his regular casual shoes are on his feet.

"Colby!" I call out smiling big when I see him leaning against a rental car and looking at his phone.

He looks up at the sound of my voice and smiles big when he sees me.

"Miriam!" he calls back just as happy as me. "I am so sorry, my beautiful wife!" Seth pulls me into a huge hug.

"My handsome husband, it's okay, you were focusing on getting back into the ring with me," I assure him again while hugging him back. "Come on, let's go have-" I didn't finish my sentence because he presses his lips against my lips into a well-deserved kiss. I kissed him back, enjoying the familiar sparks and fuzzy feeling. "Was that to shut me up?" I asked him still smiling after pulling away.

"Yes and you have been on my mind since we were last separated," he answered, smiling back. "Also, I have a lot of making up to do."

"That's true," I giggled a little which he chuckles as well.

"You hungry, my love?"

"Yes, my love."

"Let's go have breakfast and some morning dessert," the corners of his lips curl up in a smirk.

"Morning dessert, huh?" I smirked back. "I'm sure that I can arrange a few things."

"Good."

We kiss each other again and I couldn't help, but feel like there's a pair of eyes watching us with jealousy deep within them.

I offer to drive the car towards where we are having breakfast. I'm beyond glad that he has a knee brace on and no crutches. One step closer to getting back in the ring with me.

"Two please," he says to the host once we get inside the diner.

"Come this way," the host says and holding a couple of menus in his arms.

We follow him to a nice little booth good for us.

Seth allows me to sit down first before he sits across from me.

"It's been too long since we have been together," my husband says with a smile while holding my hands when the host left us be.

"Way too long," I smiled back and holding his hands. "It was hard to leave you at the airport when they want me back to the ring," I said.

"I know, it was difficult for me to see you walk away from me," he gently rubbed his thumb against my hand. "We are together now and one step closer to getting Paul and Stephanie at Wrestlemania," he speaks to me softly.

"I can't wait."

"Are your Dads coming as well?" Seth asked me.

"Of course!" I smiled. "It's their first Wrestlemania to watch."

"Really?" he's surprised.

"Yea, they don't have the WWE network and they know how much it is, but they will probably go crazy with the shows," I joked with a chuckle.

He laughs at my joke.

We place in our drink orders.

"Do you have your Hall of Fame dress picked out?" Seth asked me.

"I didn't have time to pick it out yet, but I have some ideas that I gave to the designers," I answered him.

Our drinks came to the table.

"Let me guess the usual?" he guessed correctly.

"Yes," I sighed.

Sometimes, when it comes to formal events for the company, the designers don't usually have dresses for me since they will have dresses that I am not really into. The other superstars and divas will have similar issues, but it seems like I'm the only one who they don't have anything, other than ring gear, for me.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Seth says and smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused. "I'm going to buy my dress like I do every year."

He takes a few sips of his coffee before smirking to me. "You'll see, my queen."

I give him a confused yet suspicious look and drinking some of my orange juice.


End file.
